Fire and Ice
by AlwaysBringABananaToAParty
Summary: Kiera knows she is not normal. She has the power to conjure fire, which has ultimately destroyed her life. After being transported to the realm of Asgard, she learns to control her power while forming a close friendship/romance with the god of mischief. But when Asgard is threatened and as Loki spirals into darkness, Kiera will have to decide where her true loyalties lie.
1. The Accidental Arsonist

**So, like my profile says, I haven't tried writing anything like this since my freshman year of high school, so we'll see how this goes. I have a general outline of how I want this story to go, so at least that's a step in the right direction. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Sorry this first chapter is so depressing. Also, this chapter is very OC-heavy, but I promise the story will reach Asgard in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I do not pretend to be an expert in Marvel or in Norse Mythology, so if things are not correct, I apologize profusely. I did try, though!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, and the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accidental Arsonist**

Kiera had always had a love/hate relationship with fire. Even now, as she stood surrounded by flames, she could not help feeling an intense fascination with them, even as they threatened to burn her to a crisp at any second. Sure, the terror was also there, but kept being pushed aside by awe as flames licked the ceiling, the wood making loud creaking and splintering sounds as they were slowly conquered by the fire.

She continued to stare at the destruction she had caused, forgetting for a moment that the powerful flames could consume her as well as the structure at any moment...

* * *

Kiera Davies never meant to start fires. It just happened. In fact, she could not remember a significant moment in her life that did not somehow involve fire.

But her first memory was the worst.

Kiera's first memory of anything was of a fire. She was just shy of three years old, straining at the bars of a crib. She heard the flames before she could see them. The room was dark, with only a small nightlight providing any source of light aside from the eerie glow that eventually appeared under the nursery door. But rather than cry, she stared at the dancing orange and red under the door in awe and contentment. Somehow she knew that this was her creation. It looked warm and inviting, comforting even. She liked it.

And then came the screams.

As the hulking firefighter carried her out of the wreckage of her home, the small child somehow understood that her parents were dead because of her. She wailed in pain and grief, calling for her mother, who she knew could not answer. The firefighter sat her down in the back of an ambulance, lights reflecting frightening shapes of red off the trees and charred rubble of her house. The destruction before the young child's eyes was terrible, but the grief and longing for her parents was excruciating.

And she had thought the flames were pretty.

The years that followed were a blur. The guilt of killing her parents consumed Kiera, and she withdrew inside herself, refusing to let anybody in. Having no living relatives, she bounced from foster family to foster family, each one finding some excuse to be rid of her, even the nice families, the ones who seemed to care about Kiera. Eventually, her social worker began to notice that each of Kiera's foster families had some traumatizing experience with fire when Kiera was in their care. Most of the time, the fires were blamed on faulty wiring. No family ever blamed Kiera for the fires, but it was enough to make her social worker and the court system wonder.

By the time Kiera was sixteen years old, she had lived with no less than eighteen foster families. Each move sent her deeper into despair. She never meant to cause harm, and she could not help when or where the fires started. She could not control them. She could only start them.

School was not much better. Kiera did not have many worldly possessions, and her wardrobe consisted mostly of poorly-fitting hand-me-downs from other foster children. She was a social outcast and had no friends. Somehow, word had gotten around that she had set every single one of her foster families' houses on fire, and the students at her high school avoided her like the plague. The fact that a couple of small fires had started at her school since she began attending only furthered the gossip. The students had no way of knowing that the rumors were one hundred percent true.

By now, Kiera knew full well that her "gift" was not common. In fact, she knew of no other person that could telepathically start fires. She did not even know how she started them or why. However, she was certain that if she did not begin to learn how to control them soon, people were going to get hurt. Frankly, she could hardly believe that nobody had been injured or killed by her fires since her parents.

The latest foster family, the Wilsons, had eight other foster children crammed into their tiny home. Kiera could not believe the state ever allowed them to care for children. Mr. Wilson was either gone or drunk and had struck Kiera numerous times for being in his way when he was on a drunken rampage. Mrs. Wilson sat and watched TV rather than watching any of the children, who ranged from ages three through seventeen. The children ran wild, but avoided Kiera, almost as if they could sense she was trouble.

Kiera was sitting on her mattress in the bedroom she shared with the five other girls who lived with the Wilsons, her light green eyes staring blankly out the window. Three of the foster children were playing outside, playing catch with a muddy baseball. Somewhere on the first floor, two of the children laughed and their running footsteps made their way out to the yard. The television downstairs was blaring the Maury show – again.

Loneliness consumed Kiera. Was she really that terrible of a person that nobody wanted to come near her? Was she incapable of a friendly relationship with anyone because of the fires? Why did this have to happen to her? Was there ever going to be a way out? Was there anybody out there who would love her?

A sudden blast rocked the house. Then the familiar screams began again.

Kiera sprang to her feet, dread spreading through her whole body. The house was one giant fire hazard after another. She had to get out. Now.

She flung the bedroom door open and ran down the stairs. Chaos ran rampant through the house as children scrambled to escape the flames that were slowly flooding through the kitchen…

Kiera could not help it. She stopped and watched the fire spread. It did not make any sense. It was fire that had caused this mess in the first place, but somehow the beauty of fire was still alluring and inviting to Kiera. She was too busy admiring her creation to notice Mr. Wilson stumbling toward the kitchen, rage building on his face.

"_YOU!_" he snarled, gripping her by the shoulders and whirling her around to face him. She was jolted back to reality as she saw his furious face, inches from her own, and felt him shake her violently, all the while screaming expletives at her.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he bellowed, shaking her shoulders with every syllable. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

The flames were hot on her cheeks, but not nearly as frightening as Mr. Wilson. She tried to break his grip on her arms, but could not get free. She started to panic when with an explosion of glass the fire began to consume Mr. Wilson's stash of beer on the counter. Kiera took full advantage of the distraction to wrench free from his grasp and run. She burst through the front door, past a shocked Mrs. Wilson, past the crying and screaming children, past the fire trucks pulling up to the house, sirens wailing. She did not stop running for a long, long time.

Finally, she reached an old, abandoned barn several blocks away from the Wilson's burning house. She pulled the creaking door open, collapsed on the wooden floor and sobbed.

It had been a very long time since she had cried like this. The death of her parents and the constant moving from house to house filled with people who hated her had hardened her heart so much that she was astounded by the emotion she felt welling up inside her. Burying her face in her small hands, she wept bitterly, mourning her lack of childhood, her lost parents, and her gift that was truly a curse. Finally, when the tears would no longer come, Kiera finally gave into sleep, wondering when the authorities would find her and punish her, but not really caring.

Kiera awoke sometime in the middle of the night, shivering. Her thin t-shirt and jeans were nowhere near warm enough for the chilly November evening. She curled up into the fetal position, hugging her legs and trying to keep warm. She brushed a lock of long blonde hair from her face and gazed at the wall of the barn. It looked like this building had not been used in some time. The wood was old and rotting, and remnants of straw littered the floor. The structure of the barn was kindling. It was almost inviting her, begging her to start a fire.

If she could ever figure out how to start one when she wanted to.

Kiera's teeth chattered violently and she hugged her legs tighter to her chest. A fire would sure feel nice at a time like this. She closed her eyes and thought hard about anything that may have caused the fire at the Wilson's house. She had been sitting on her bed doing nothing. She had not said anything. She hadn't even been thinking about fire, much less willing it into existence.

She felt weak and empty. This was truly what rock bottom felt like. She was alone, and completely without love.

And that's when a spark exploded in the corner of the barn, and the straw kindled the last fire.

* * *

Now the terror was mounting, finally overtaking Kiera's fascination with the destructive fire. She glanced around to all corners of the room, finding no escape. The time she wasted admiring the flames had cost her greatly.

_Nobody will even notice I'm dead,_ Kiera thought, the realization causing her to crumple completely to the floor in despair. The air was too dry to cry. There was no hope of anyone coming to her rescue.

She coughed and sputtered, desperately trying to breathe the little fresh air that still lingered near the floor. Her body shuddered with the effort. The ceiling was completely engulfed now, and soon it would collapse upon her. Her short life would be extinguished in an instant, if she did not die from smoke inhalation first.

_Help me,_ she thought, willing anyone to come to her rescue. _Help me, help me help me…_

Her thoughts quickly turned into desperate screams to anyone and no one. There was no way anyone would hear her. Between the crackling inferno and her lungs filling up with smoke, it was hopeless. But she had to try.

Suddenly, Kiera was aware of a powerful whirling sensation and whatever air she had left was ripped from her lungs. She flew through the air. It was dizzying and the pressure on her body was almost unbearable.

_This is it. I'm dead. This is what it feels like to die._

Then the agonizing sensation finally stopped. The girl opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by gleaming gold and an intense light. She paused for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust. Her gaze beheld first a spherical room made of pure gold, bright bursts of lightning sparking from a shaft in the middle of the room, and finally a towering man adorned in armor holding in his hand a golden staff.

"Is this heaven?" Kiera asked.

"No," the man replied in a deep, booming voice. "This is Asgard."


	2. Asgard

**Sorry it took so long to get to Asgard. One thing you must know about me is that I apologize for almost everything. So sorry about that. Haha...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters (namely Kiera, Niva, and Jadef), and the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Asgard**

Kiera gaped at him. She had absolutely no idea who he was or what he was talking about. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally realized she was not, in fact, dead. This was surprising. The fire in the barn was the closest she had ever gotten to being killed by her own flames. But somehow, she found herself nowhere near the destruction she had caused. She vaguely wondered if anyone back home would connect her with the barn fire when she snapped back to the reality in front of her. Slowly, she stood up and approached the man, whose back was to her. He seemed to be staring off into space.

"Excuse me, Sir," she said, briefly pausing to cough. Her lungs were still aching from all the smoke she had inhaled. "Where am I?"

"Asgard," the man repeated, without further elaboration.

"And where is that?"

The man did not answer. Instead, he turned to face her. He gazed into her green eyes, though it felt to Kiera more like he was staring directly into her soul.

"I'm sorry," Kiera said, not knowing exactly what she was apologizing for. "I was just in a burning barn and all of a sudden I'm here and I have no idea how I got here or where 'here' even is, so could you please answer me?"

The man smiled and turned back to stare off into space some more.

"As I previously stated, you are in the realm of Asgard."

"You're not answering my question."

"You were calling for help, and I came to your aid. Are you suggesting I send you back to where you came from?"

Kiera started. Someone had heard her screams for help? But how could he hear her from…wherever they were? And why would this random man care about what happened to her anyway?

"Sir, I'm very sorry, but I have no idea how you heard me, and I still don't know where I am or how I got here. What is 'Asgard'?"

"I see you know very little of the nine realms outside of Midgard, young one." The man turned once more to face her. Kiera wasn't sure whether or not she should be insulted. "I have sent a message to Frigga, our queen, concerning your arrival. She is prepared to meet with you. I am certain she will be able to enlighten you much better than I."

"And who are you?"

"I am Heimdall, the Gatekeeper."

"How did I get here?"

"I am Gatekeeper. You needed a way out, so I opened the Bifrost and provided one."

Kiera was becoming more and more confused the more questions Heimdall answered. "How did you hear me?"

Heimdall's lips curved into a smile. "As Gatekeeper, I see and hear everything in the nine realms. I have seen your gift, Kiera, and I have seen it destroy your life. I have seen your grief and your loneliness. I have heard your silence and your tears. And I heard your cry for help."

Kiera looked away, tears filling her eyes. She could not remember the last time a person had shown that they cared about her. Biting her lip to stop herself from crying, she looked back up at the immense figure before her. "So you brought me here? How is that supposed to help me? Other than the not being burned to a crisp part."

"What I can tell you is that here in Asgard, should you choose to stay, you would have the extraordinary opportunity to begin anew. Unless you would rather return to Midgard."

Kiera hesitated, considering his words. Was he suggesting that she stay in this strange place? From their brief conversation, she assumed that Asgard must be some other planet, as difficult as that was to believe. A planet made of solid gold, if the rest of this 'realm' was anything like the room she stood in. One thing was certain – she had nothing but despair waiting for her back in… 'Midgard.' What did she have to lose?

"Okay," Kiera replied, standing up straighter in order to appear more confident in her response. "I'd like to meet with your queen. Point me in the right direction."

"Straight across the bridge is the palace. The queen is expecting you. I do apologize; it is a long walk to the palace."

"Thank you, uh, Hime-doll," Kiera replied, butchering the pronunciation of the gatekeeper's foreign-sounding name. She had only taken a few steps forward when her eyes bulged in surprise.

Before her was a long, shimmering bridge that looked nothing like any bridge she had ever seen before. It glistened with infinite colors that seemed to dance. She looked down and saw that beneath the bridge was a vast chasm that seemed to go on forever, and she quickly looked up for fear of falling in. As she looked on past the bridge, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the true beauty and grandeur of Asgard looming in the distance. Its buildings were strange and beautiful, shimmering gold in the sun. Jewel-encrusted parapets rose up into the clouds. It was more beautiful than anything Kiera had ever seen on Earth.

_Midgard_, Kiera corrected herself. If she was going to live here, she had to start adjusting as soon as possible. She took a few hesitant steps forward, as if she were afraid that the shimmering bridge would collapse. When she was confident that the bridge would not snap under her weight – slight as she was – she turned back to look at Heimdall. He had turned his back again, gazing at nothing and at everything.

As Kiera walked closer and closer to the palace ahead, her mind suddenly begin to doubt everything that was happening. Maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up to one of the children at the Wilson's poking her awake. Maybe it was real but she was about to be arrested for trespassing on another planet. Each theory became more ridiculous than the last. She resolved that she would keep going to meet the queen.

Suddenly, she realized that she was about to meet royalty for the first time. And this was no Queen Elizabeth of England, this was a ruler of another planet. ('_Realm_,' she corrected herself again.) How did one behave in front of a monarch, much less an alien one? Should she curtsy? Kiss the queen's hand? She then became aware of her wardrobe – jeans and a t-shirt was hardly queen appropriate. But there was no way she could change now, so it would have to do. And what would she say to the queen? Kiera was only sixteen years old, and not very practiced in speaking to people. Those around her had avoided engaging her in conversation, and she had mostly kept to herself. Her conversation with Heimdall was the longest she'd had with another person in a long time. And now she was expected to speak to royalty?

After what seemed an eternity of torturous thoughts, Kiera found herself staring at the towering doors of the palace. She stopped for a moment, completely in awe. The doors, as were most of the other structures in Asgard, were made of pure gold, glittering with jewels and embellishments. They looked enormously heavy. She did not have the faintest idea how she was going to get inside.

As if on cue, both doors slowly opened, revealing a grand entrance hall. Tapestries depicting glorious battles lined the walls and banners hung from the ceiling. The floors looked to be made of an ornate stone Kiera had never seen before. Kiera's footsteps echoed in the vast expanse of the hall. The only other people in the room were two guards standing by the front doors. They did not seem eager to help her figure out where she was supposed to go to meet the queen. Kiera took a few more steps inside, hoping they would get the hint and help her to her destination. The guards remained stationary, staring straight ahead. Finally, she gave up and decided she would try to find the queen on her own.

There was one problem: She did not know what the queen looked like.

However, the idea of walking through an alien palace, though terrifying, was also very appealing. Surely she would not get into trouble by doing this – unless she accidentally burned down the palace, of course. Quickly pushing that idea to the very back of her mind, Kiera turned down a corridor, expecting the stoic guards to rush after her. When they did not, Kiera resolved that she would not get in trouble and continued walking. She passed what seemed like an infinite number of doors and tapestries. There was no sign of the queen. The only sound she heard was the dull echo of her footsteps on the stone floor.

She turned down another corridor, wondering how people did not get lost in a place like this. If the rest of Asgard was this enormous, how was she supposed to find her way around? Lost in thought, she was stunned as something hit her hard and knocked her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kiera cried, landing hard on her elbow. She looked up to see what had run into her and found herself staring up at a boy about her age. He had short black hair and was wearing a tunic of a brilliant green color. In his hands he held what looked like a helmet with wings carved on the sides. He was giving her a puzzled look.

"Brother, give it back right this moment, or I'll - " another boy raced around the corner, toppling into the black haired boy. The two tumbled to the ground in a heap on top of Kiera.

"What in the name of Valhalla is going on here?" came a woman's voice.

The two boys untangled themselves and immediately began shouting over one another.

"Mother, Loki stole my helmet - "

"It was his fault! He threw my helmet out the window when I - "

"I did no such thing, brother - "

"He came thundering in and would not leave me alone - "

"Mother, make him give it back - "

"That is quite enough from the both of you," the woman said, quieting the boys immediately. Kiera was able to see her now. She was beautiful, with perfectly curled blonde hair that cascaded in ringlets down her back. Her dress was magnificent and reminded Kiera of something royalty would wear in the movies.

The woman's eyes found Kiera lying on the floor. "I am very sorry for my sons' behavior. And who might you be?"

"Um, I'm Kiera, ma'am."

The woman smiled. "So you are the one Heimdall told me about. Thor, help her to her feet, please." The blonde haired boy stepped forward and extended a large hand toward Kiera who took it and stood up.

"I am Frigga, queen of Asgard. These are my sons, Thor and Loki."

Words completely escaped Kiera. After thinking so long and hard how she should behave when meeting royalty, she never expected to meet the queen lying on the ground.

"I am sorry I had to meet you under these circumstances," Frigga said as if reading her mind, casting exasperated glanced toward the young princes. "Walk with me, dear. We shall find a place to sit and discuss things."

Thor and Loki took this opportunity to try to sneak away. Kiera thought Loki might have made it if not for Thor who was much less graceful and whose footsteps thundered in the corridor.

"Not so fast, you two," Frigga said. The boys turned back slowly. Both had the look of a young child who had just been caught coloring on the walls with crayons. Kiera found the sight slightly amusing and stifled a laugh.

"You will apologize for trampling poor Kiera."

"Mother, it was Loki who trampled her, I was merely trying to retrieve my helmet."

"If you were not such an oaf, none of this would have hap- "

"That is enough! You will apologize."

The princes muttered apologies and turned to run down the corridor.

"Oh, and Loki," Frigga called after them, "do give your brother back his helmet. He is rather fond of it."

The black haired boy hesitated before throwing Thor's helmet into one of the many rooms down the corridor. The door closed on its own as if by magic before Loki ran off, laughing. Thor pounded on the door for a moment before taking off after his brother, cursing loudly.

"Ah, boys," Frigga sighed before continuing down the hall. Kiera followed, not sure of what to say. They walked in silence for a long time before finally reaching a room lined with ornate couches and intricate rugs. Kiera moved to sit on one of the couches but stopped, recalling that royalty always sits down first. At least she remembered that one.

The queen sat on a plush chair in the corner of the room and motioned for Kiera to sit next to her. Kiera sat, feeling more and more unsure of what to do as each moment passed.

"Again, I apologize for that…incident," Frigga said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Kiera replied, thinking of the many times she'd been jostled around by the other children at her foster families' homes.

"Heimdall tells me you have a bit of a gift for concocting fire, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I trust that is why he decided to bring you here?"

"Um," Kiera said, not sure of what to say. "I don't know why he brought me here. Does he bring people here from Eart – Midgard a lot?"

"In all my years he has never done anything like this. But he assures me you were in mortal danger and are in great need of an education to refine your magic."

"Refine my – what?"

"There are very few Midgardians who possess magical abilities, Kiera. Here in Asgard, there are many people who study magic. My son, Loki, studies magic with a tutor. He is becoming quite good at it, although he could learn to use it for good rather than to cause mischief."

Kiera remembered the door that had closed on its own.

"So, are you saying I could learn to control the fires?"

"With some education, yes. Heimdall told me a little of your past, Kiera. You must not blame yourself. With practice, you will learn to control your power and use it for good."

Kiera looked blankly at the floor.

"If you would like, you can begin lessons with Jadef after you become accustomed to life in the palace."

Kiera jerked her head up in shock. "Wait, did you just say I can live in the palace?"

"I will arrange for you to shadow Niva. She is our servant who attends primarily to the princes. If you are willing, you may assist her in her work to earn an income. And I am certain we can find some appropriate garments for you to wear."

Kiera glanced down at her frumpy wardrobe. "I'm sorry about the clothes."

"Oh, no apology necessary, dear. Perhaps Sif has some clothing that would fit you. You two look to be the same size." The queen paused, considering Kiera for a moment. "Do you have any questions, Kiera?"

Kiera thought. She was overwhelmed by all of the information flooding her brain. Had she really just gone from living in a foster home with people who hated her to living in a _palace_? Could this possibly be real?

Sensing that Kiera needed a little time to herself to process, Frigga stood. "I will take you to your quarters. Niva should have it prepared by now. Then I will send a servant to find some clothing of Sif's for you to wear. I do hope you feel welcome here. The servants are very friendly, and they will be happy to assist you should you have any further questions."

They wound around through the corridors until they finally stopped at a door next to a tapestry depicting the crowning of a royal monarch.

"My husband, Odin, the king of Asgard," Frigga explained. The door opened and a friendly looking woman appeared in the doorway. She was short, middle-aged, and plump, with auburn hair wrapped in a bun. Her dress was a pale blue, and lovely. Kiera had imagined the servants' wardrobes to be plain and ragged.

"Excuse me, your highness, I was just finishing up," the woman said, bowing out of their way.

"Kiera, this is Niva. You will be assisting her in her duties around the palace when you are not attending your lessons."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear," Niva said, a genuinely friendly smile spreading across her face. "Now, if you would please excuse me, Thor has requested I unlock the study door. It seems Loki was being Loki once again and locked his helmet inside as a joke."

Frigga sighed. "I wonder sometimes how you do not lose your mind looking after them day in and day out."

Niva strode away down the corridor and turned out of sight.

"Now," Frigga said, turning her attention back to Kiera, "this will be your room. You should find everything you need. Unfortunately, I cannot stay any longer, I must return to my husband. It truly was a pleasure to meet you, Kiera."

"It was nice to meet you too, ma'am," Kiera replied. Frigga smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Kiera turned to look at her new room. A glittering fireplace sat at the far end of a great expanse of a room. A giant four-poster bed with fine blue sheets stood in the middle. Books upon books lined a wooden bookcase. There were many trinkets and fixtures that Kiera could only guess what they did. After taking it in for a moment, she sat down upon the bed. For the first time since her parents had died, she had her own room, people were kind to her, and nobody looked upon her with judgment. At last, she felt at home.


	3. Dinner

**Oh, how I wish I could have come up with a better chapter title than this. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, and the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dinner**

Kiera was startled out of her thoughts by a sharp rapping at the door. She hopped off the bed and opened the door. A servant stood in the doorway holding a small pile of fabrics.

"Clothing from Lady Sif," the servant said, bowing her head slightly.

Kiera took the clothing. "Thank you."

"Dinner will be served soon. Once you have changed, you may make your way to the dining hall." The servant gave another small bow of her head and walked briskly away.

Kiera stood with the clothes in her arms for a moment before calling after the servant, "Wait! Where is the dining hall?" But the servant had already gone.

Kiera draped the clothing on her bed, laying them all out. She was curious what Asgardian children wore. So far, all she had seen were the tunics the princes were wearing in the corridor. The servant had brought four ensembles. The first was a pair of black trousers and a slightly more feminine looking maroon tunic. The second was a medium-length gray skirt and black shirt that resembled a sort of tank top. The third was a long, elegant silver dress, and the fourth was a plain white nightgown. She had also acquired a pair of black leather boots.

Kiera considered the outfits for a minute before choosing the gray skirt and black shirt combination, having no inkling what people wore to dinneres at the Asgardian palace. That and the silver dress had so many buttons and fastenings that she did not know if she would ever figure out how to put it on. She slipped off her jeans and t-shirt and quickly changed into the new, foreign clothing. It was light and comfortable. The boots were a little too big, but would have to do, as her tennis shoes would look ridiculous with these fancy new garments. She wondered if she would ever meet this Sif and be able to thank her in person.

Now if she could only find the dining hall…

Kiera opened the door, hoping to find someone who would direct her to the dining hall, but there seemed to be no one around. On a whim, she decided to turn left and began walking. The halls were silent, aside from the sudden bursts of grumbling coming from Kiera's stomach. Suddenly, she became aware of just how hungry she was. She did not know what the people of Asgard ate for dinner, but at this point, anything would probably taste good.

Turning the corner, she spotted a figure exiting a room. As she got closer, she recognized Niva, her new mentor. Relieved, she approached the woman who was carrying Thor's helmet.

Niva turned and saw Kiera. "Oh, honey! Are you not supposed to be heading to the dining hall?"

"Um," Kiera stammered, "well, nobody told me how to - "

"Oh, dear, you do not have any idea how the palace is laid out, you poor thing. I will take you there. I have to return Thor's helmet anyway. Loki's magic is getting stronger, it took me ages to open that door…come, this way." Hiva led Kiera down the corridor back the way she came from, all the way chatting about the young princes.

"But of course you will meet them at dinner. They are rambunctious and always manage to get themselves into loads of trouble, but they are kindhearted. Well, Thor is kindhearted, I am not so sure about Loki. He mostly keeps to himself unless he is causing trouble, which seems to be his favorite pastime when he is not studying magic. But I am certain you will get along quite amiably with them."

"Actually, I already met them," Kiera said. "Sort of. I kind of…ran into them in the hallway."

"Oh, did you now?" Niva replied.

"Yeah. They seemed…" Kiera searched for a good word.

"Competitive? Rowdy? Impossible?"

"Fun."

Kiera thought back to the altercation in the corridor. The brothers had spent the entire time arguing, messing around, and acting like…brothers. Kiera, who had never had brothers, found herself slightly jealous of them, having someone so close in age, someone to be a friend and partner in crime. She had never had a sibling, and had never had anything close to that relationship with any of her foster siblings.

"Well," Niva continued, "as part of your job, you will need to help me keep them out of mischief. You are about their age, so I think you could be a very good influence on their behavior."

Kiera seriously doubted that, but did not say so as she and Niva made another turn.

"Welcome to the palace dining hall," Niva said, scooting to the side so Kiera could enter. The room was enormous, with a long, wooden table stretching the entire expanse. Masses of food, some familiar some not, were piled on the table in heaps. Banners hung from the ceiling, and the Asgardian sky was visible outside the large windows lining the hall.

A quick glance at the people seated at the far end of the table told her she was the only one of servant status at this gathering. Panic struck her. Was she supposed to serve the food? Attend to the royal family as they ate? Sensing her discomfort, Niva entered the hall.

"Miss Kiera has arrived for dinner, as you requested, your highness," she said.

Frigga stood. "We are so glad you could join us, Kiera. Please take a seat." She motioned to an open seat on the left side of the long table, next to a girl with long, jet black hair. Kiera felt awkward and exposed as she crossed the room. Taking her seat, she looked around at the people seated at the table with her. To Frigga's left sat a regal man with a golden eyepatch who Kiera assumed could only be Odin the king. To Frigga's right and across from Kiera sat the Thor and Loki, and next to them was a larger boy with an attempt at a beard, staring hungrily at the food in front of him. Beside the girl with the black hair sat two other boys, one with black hair and the other blonde with a sword strapped to his back.

Niva crossed to the other side of the table and quietly handed Thor his helmet, shooting a disapproving look toward Loki. Loki stifled a laugh as his brother proudly placed his helmet upon his head.

"Now that we are all here," Odin said, "we can begin eating."

Without warning, the larger boy across from Kiera all but attacked the food, piling it on his plate and scarfing it down in one swift motion. It was both amazing and revolting at the same time. Loki shuffled a little closer to Thor, looking disgustedly at the boy and trying to avoid being showered with stray bits of meat.

Odin placed a roll on his plate. "You are Kiera, I presume?"

"Yes sir," Kiera replied shyly.

"I am Odin, Allfather. I have been told you have already met Frigga and my sons?"

"Yes sir," Kiera said, scooping what looked like some kind of vegetable onto her plate.

"Well, then, you only have Fandral, Hogun, Sif, and Volstagg left to meet." He pointed to each of them who in turn gave a slight nod of recognition. "They take their lessons and training with Thor and Loki."

So the girl sitting next to Kiera was Sif. It was slightly awkward sitting next to the girl knowing Kiera was wearing her clothes. Especially considering that Sif did not seem at all in the mood to engage Kiera in conversation.

Everyone at the table sat eating in silence for a moment. Everyone that is except Volstagg, who apparently wished to fill the silence with the sound of his loud chewing. Loki was practically sitting on top of Thor now, wiping a small chunk of fruit from his cheek and casting an annoyed glare at Volstagg.

"Father, Hildorr thinks I might be ready to try Mjolnir," Thor announced proudly, shoving another bite of meat into his mouth.

"Excellent, my son," Odin replied. "It is a fitting weapon."

"I cannot wait to try it against the Jotuns," Thor continued, elbowing Loki hard in the chin as he reached for more fruit. Loki glanced back and forth between Thor and Volstagg, contemplating which was the lesser of two evils.

"Thor, we are at peace with Jotunheim," said Odin.

"Yes, but how long before they come knocking at our door seeking revenge?" said Thor, his mouth full of food.

"We have already discussed the matter. Laufey has agreed to a truce. He is in no position to break the peace treaty with Asgard."

"But father - "

"Sif, how is your training coming?" Frigga interrupted, promptly changing the subject.

The conversation quickly shifted as the warriors in training told grand tales of their lessons, most of them involving decapitating fighting dummies. It seemed that everyone was exuberant about their lessons except Loki who continued to look as though he would rather be anywhere except the dining hall.

Odin laughed as Hogun finished a story about a near miss of his during a duel with Fandral. "And Loki, what is becoming of your training?"

All eyes turned to Loki, who looked like he wanted to disappear on the spot.

"Loki is upset because he accidentally sent one of his flying daggers into Jadef's…rear end today, Father," Thor said, earning a resounding chorus of laughter from the other warriors.

"Only because you stumbled into me while I was aiming at the target, you buffoon," Loki grumbled.

"I am sure Jadef will be fine, Thor, so stop laughing at your brother's expense," said Frigga.

"Oh, it is all in jest, right, Brother?" said Thor, gripping Loki in a headlock. Loki, the smaller of the two, struggled to wrench his head from his brother's grasp, all the while shouting for Thor to let go. This prompted yet another round of laughter from the rest of the table, and Loki's face turned progressively deeper shades of red.

"Thor, that is quite enough now," said Odin after a minute of watching the scene unfold. Thor ruffled his brother's hair before allowing Loki out of his grasp. Disheveled and humiliated, Loki tossed his napkin onto his plate and stomped out of the room, the other warriors still laughing at his retreating form. Kiera could not help but feel a little sorry for him.

"So, Kiera, are you really from Midgard?" Fandral asked. Kiera looked up, startled. This was the first time she had been addressed in the conversation.

"Yeah," Kiera replied, not knowing what else to say.

"That is fascinating," said Fandral. "Are there other beautiful ladies in Midgard besides yourself?"

"Trust you to flirt with a girl after only having dinner with her," Sif interjected. "Pay him no mind, Kiera. He knows not when he is being rude."

"I am merely attempting to engage the newcomer in conversation," Fandral replied, feigning insult.

"You are doing no such thing. You would flirt with a Bilgesnipe given the chance," Sif retorted, earning a snort of laughter from Thor.

"Kiera will be beginning lessons in magic," Frigga interrupted.

"What kind of magic do you possess?" Hogun asked.

"Um, I can make fire," Kiera said, wincing at how lame that sounded.

"A fire conjurer?" said Volstagg, his mouth still full of food. He served himself a third helping.

"Yeah, but I can't control it at all. I don't even know how I start fires. It just happens, I guess."

"Well, rest assured that with a little help from Jadef, you will learn to harness your power," Frigga said, smiling. "He is one of the finest sorcerers Asgard has ever seen."

"You could train with us," said Thor. "With a fire conjurer on our side, we would be unstoppable against Jotunheim."

"Nothing has been stated about Kiera training to become a warrior," Frigga said. "Right now, it is only vital that she learn to control her power. She will not be using it against anyone in the foreseeable future."

Kiera breathed a sigh of relief. She did not relish the idea of going into battle.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is 'Jotunheim'?" Kiera inquired.

For the rest of dinner, the king, queen, and warriors in training answered Kiera's questions about Asgard and its history, even the silly ones. Kiera was less than happy when she discovered that she had been eating some type of animal's tongue for the majority of dinner, and everybody laughed when she choked on a bite of it. It was a very pleasant time, and Kiera could not remember a time when she had felt this happy.

"As amiable as this meal was," Odin said, standing, "your lessons will resume shortly and I have business to attend to." The warriors in training stood, Volstagg shoving one more bite of food in his mouth as he went. Laughing and chatting, they left the dining hall. Kiera began to follow them.

"Just a moment, dear," Frigga called after her. "I wish to speak to you for a moment."

Kiera turned to face the queen. Odin bent to kiss her on the cheek before leaving Frigga and Kiera alone to talk.

"I hope that experience was not too overwhelming for you."

"I mean, it was at first, but everyone seemed really cool."

"I thought it was quite warm in here, myself."

"Oh, sorry," said Kiera, feeling stupid. "It's Midgardian slang. My bad – I mean, my apologies."

"I am afraid your being here will take some adjustment," the queen said kindly. "Usually the servants eat separately, but I wanted to acquaint you with the family since you will be residing in the palace and working closely with Thor and Loki. It was beneficial for you, I thought, to also meet their friends. Beginning tomorrow I think it would be appropriate for you to dine with your fellow servants, but if at any time you wish to join us for dinner, we would be more than happy to have you. It might be nice to eat with people of your own age on occasion."

"Thank you, ma'am." She stopped before adding, "Ma'am, do Thor and Loki always fight?"

Frigga shook her head. "They are young and competitive. Thor is older and bigger so he likes to exert power over his brother, however if Loki's magic continues to improve the way it has, I think he could give Thor some hearty competition. But they do care for one another."

"Sorry, I guess I just wanted to know so when I'm working with Niva I know what to expect."

The queen smiled. "Thor was showing off for his friends today. He and Loki usually get on much better than what you witnessed just now. They like to get themselves into mischief, but I am sure they will not be too much trouble for you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I will inform Jadef that your lessons will begin next week after you have settled in. Practical lessons begin in the morning after breakfast and academics occur in the afternoon. Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif are training in fighting techniques, while Loki deals mostly in magical studies. He too is learning to control his magic, so it will be beneficial for you to study along with him."

"But, ma'am, how are these lessons going to work, since I don't even know how my…gift works? Don't you have to know how to create magic before you can control it?"

"I myself am not an expert on magic, but tomorrow Jadef will be able to answer all of your questions on the subject. Can you find your way back to your quarters?"

"Um," Kiera stammered.

Frigga smiled. "That is alright. I will have one of the servants accompany you."

Kiera had not even noticed the servants standing in intervals around the dining hall. She supposed it was one of the requirements of serving the royal family that one blend in as much as possible. She wondered how easy that would be for her, what with her being from Midgard and randomly setting things on fire.

This servant, very unlike Niva, did not speak at all while walking Kiera back to her room. When they finally reached her quarters, the servant gave a slight bow and walked briskly back down the corridor. Kiera changed into Sif's nightdress and flopped down on the bed, exhausted. However, she avoided sleep, worried she would wake up to find this had all been a wonderful dream. Foreign as Asgard was, she had never felt so happy. It seemed that people liked her here, maybe even loved her.

Spontaneously, flames exploded somewhere to her left. Kiera sat up straight, worried she had set the palace on fire on her first day. What kind of thanks would that be for the welcome she had received? She turned her head, only to discover that the fire was contained completely within the fireplace on the far wall of her room, flames crackling pleasantly.

Kiera smiled and lay back down on the bed. Maybe there was hope for her after all.


	4. Loki

**At first this chapter would not write itself, but I rather like the way it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, and the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Loki

Kiera turned over in her bed as sunlight streamed through the windows. She heard a knock at the door and groaned, yanking the sheets hard over her head. She wanted to shout at Mrs. Wilson to leave her alone and let her sleep a little longer. It wasn't as if the other kids in her eighth grade class would miss her if she did not come to school that day. The knocking grew louder. Finally Kiera heard the door open.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up!" Kiera moaned, expecting to see a disapproving Mrs. Wilson standing over her.

"And good morning to you as well, Miss Kiera."

Kiera opened her eyes and could not believe her eyes. Standing in her room was Niva, holding fresh towels. Kiera blinked, stunned. It had not all been a dream. She was still in Asgard.

"I'm so sorry," Kiera apologized, flinging the sheets off herself and sitting up quickly. "I'm sorry, I thought - "

"Oh, but of course it will take you time to adjust to life here." Niva placed the towels down on Kiera's bedside table. "Not to worry, dear. I only hope you feel welcome. This is your home now, after all."

Kiera smiled back at Niva.

"I will draw you a bath," Niva said, retreating to the bathroom.

"Wait," Kiera stopped her. "You're supposed to be working _with_ me, not _for _me."

"Dear, it is your first day, and you are yet a child. You have experienced much suffering. Please allow me to care for you." With a kind smile, Niva disappeared into the bathroom.

Kiera sat on the bed for a moment, not knowing what to say. She wondered how many people around the palace already knew about her past. Niva's last statement suggested she knew, which made sense, but Kiera sincerely hoped nobody else did. She was already looked upon as a foreigner from Midgard, but she wanted to start over with a new life. If everybody in Asgard knew about her past, there was a chance the same rejection she had received in Midgard could happen here.

However, Niva knew, and she was in the bathroom getting a bath ready for Kiera. She had not been afraid of Kiera, looked with judgment upon her, or even pitied her. The gesture was simple, but it touched Kiera deeply. It was almost like having a mother again.

Kiera was drawn out of her thoughts by the faint smell of smoke. She searched for the source and to her dismay noticed that the beautiful blue sheets of her bed had started ablaze.

"No no no no no no!" Kiera leaped off the bed, grabbed her pillow, and began beating the flames with it, cursing under her breath. She had started many of these small fires before, but destroying the few possessions she had been given her first full day in Asgard hardly seemed a proper repayment for the royal family's kindness.

"My dear, what has happened?" Niva rushed out of the bathroom and at once began to help Kiera put out the flames. Fortunately it was a small fire, but a good portion of the sheets were charred black.

Kiera stared dejectedly at the mess. "I'm so sorry. Once I earn enough money, I'll buy some more."

"Oh, you will do no such thing," said Niva. "I am actually quite impressed. I have heard of people who could start fires by magic, but I have never had the honor of meeting such a person. It is a pleasure to know they are not all wicked."

"So there are more people like me?"

"So I have heard. Apparently it is not a very common gift. Oh, my word! The bathtub!" Niva rushed into the bathroom, followed closely by Kiera. Both found the bathroom flooded with water.

"Oh, Odin, forgive me," Niva cried, turning the faucet on the tub. She sighed deeply. "Well, this has certainly been an exciting morning, has it not?"

Kiera laughed. "We'd better not cause any more natural disasters or they'll have us thrown out."

Now they were both laughing. Kiera had never known a person could be so positive. Niva could turn even the dreariest moments into something pleasant. Even if her lessons went terribly wrong, Kiera would always have Niva to make it all better.

* * *

Kiera managed to set at least twelve more small fires to her quarters and to other assorted areas of the palace in the week prior to her lessons. She had begun shadowing Niva, learning the duties of a servant to the royal family of Asgard. She had not seen much of the princes, but had now learned how to tidy their rooms properly. She found that not much work ever needed to be done in Loki's room. He kept his books on the shelf, made his own bed, and there was never any clothing on the floor. This surprised Kiera. She had always thought of royalty as feeling entitled and too important to be bothered with such trifles as cleaning one's room. That coupled with the fact that he was a boy about the same age as Kiera made her guess that he would not find the task something he needed to do.

Thor's room on the other hand took almost four times as long to put in order as his brother's. Scarlet sheets constantly lay strewn on the floor on top of piles of clothing and pieces of armor. There were considerably less books in this room, but whatever books there were lay on every surface other than the bookshelf. Kiera toyed with the idea that Thor had trouble finding a person to practice his training with and instead practiced on the inanimate objects in his room. This thought always made Kiera laugh.

Kiera also began eating meals with the servants. Their dining room was considerably smaller than the grand dining hall, but it was comfortable. Niva seemed to be the only palace servant who enjoyed talking or having any sort of fun at all. Perhaps the other servants' jobs were a bit less exciting than imagining Thor battling Frost Giants made of stacks of books in his bedroom. Whatever the reason, they avoided talking at mealtimes and left early, leaving Kiera to converse with Niva about the day's adventures. Kiera did not mind. She was used to being left alone, and it was nice to have a confidant and friend in Niva.

Finally, the day of Kiera's first lessons in magic arrived. She was both excited and extremely nervous. After a quick bite to eat and changing into a new sky blue tunic she had bought for herself with her earnings, she headed down the corridor in the direction of one of the palace courtyards. She had passed by the courtyard several times earlier in the week and watched as the boys and Sif practiced their newly-learned skills. She was mesmerized by how graceful Sif was when she wielded her sword against practice dummies and occasionally her instructor. Thor and the other boys tried to out-man each other (and impress Sif, probably) by finding excuses to flex their muscles and impale things with their weapons. Loki, however, was often found sitting in the far end of the courtyard reading, repeatedly whipping small daggers at a large shrubbery, or trying to make objects move with a wave of his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Kiera stepped outside into the bright Asgardian sun. The only other person in the courtyard was Loki, getting an early start on his lessons for the day. He was sitting on the ground in the shade, reading an old-looking book. Kiera had been told that he was about her age, but he seemed older somehow. He was wearing the same green tunic as when he had run into her in the corridor, coupled with golden arm and shoulder guards. He absentmindedly brushed a lock of black hair out of his face, completely engrossed in his book. Kiera felt awkward approaching him, but even more awkward standing in the courtyard not saying anything. Swallowing her nerves, she slowly crossed the courtyard and sat down next to the boy.

"What are you reading?" Kiera asked, not sure of what else to say, or if she should be saying anything. She did not know this kid after all.

Loki did not look up from his book. "Asgardian history."

Kiera smirked, thinking it funny that even alien princes needed to take history lessons. "Could I maybe take a look?"

Loki looked up and studied Kiera for a moment. His eyes were a brilliant green, even brighter than her own. Finally, he handed her the book. It was opened to a page with a picture of a frightening looking creature wielding a spear and sneering. She tried to read the passage in the book, but found that it was in a language she could not hope to decipher.

"It's a Jotun, or Frost Giant," Loki said, startling Kiera. "They live in the realm of Jotunheim. Our people have been at war with them for eons. I have been told their eyes glow bright red, though I have never seen one to confirm it."

Kiera continued to stare at the page. The picture was starting to give her the creeps.

"I am sorry for running into you," he said, taking the book back and closing it. "I never got the opportunity to properly apologize."

"Oh," Kiera replied. "It's okay. I'm still in one piece."

Loki gave her a strange look before setting his book down. "Your Midgardian way of speaking is strange."

"Um…thanks."

"I must confess I have never visited Midgard. I have only read about it in books or heard tales of it from my father. What is it like?"

"Well," Kiera was not sure how to respond to this. She did not want to get too deep into her personal experience back in Midgard. "It's a lot less shiny."

She could have been mistaken, but she thought she saw his mouth curve into a small smile. "It is fascinating. My father has told me that people from your realm worship the people of Asgard as gods."

Kiera laughed. "Gods? Seriously?"

"You find this to be funny?"

"Well, yeah, a little. Don't flatter yourself, I'd never even heard of Asgard until a few days ago."

Kiera realized she had just insulted a prince. A prince that apparently some people back on Earth worshiped. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just, it's hard to imagine people worshiping you guys, that's all."

"Midgard is not known for magic," Loki said. "I trust that they observed the people from our realm and what we could do and came to the conclusion that we were beings of a divine nature."

"I guess I could see how they would think that."

"And you are among the few Midgardians with a gift for magic?"

"I didn't know _any_ Midgardians had a 'gift for magic.' I didn't even know real magic existed."

"How could you possibly believe that magic did not exist when you could cause such catastrophe?"

Kiera paused, warily. "What did they tell you?"

"Not much, but there was a scorch mark on my bedside table that was not there before your arrival."

Kiera breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as she remembered the panic she had felt after setting a member of the royal family's bedroom on fire three days previously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I still don't know how that happens. I'll try really hard not to burn down your room."

Now there was a definite smile on Loki's face. "I think it will be fun to finally have someone to study with."

"Except…how am I going to study with you if I can't even read?"

"Most of the books Jadef has had me read have been in more contemporary languages. Asgardians know and study many languages, including those of Midgard. However, if there are books you wish to read that are not in a language you understand, I would be happy to assist you. This book," he picked up his book on Asgardian history, "is written in a quite ancient language. I taught myself how to read it and I can write some as well. If you spend some time working at it you could do the same."

"Thank you," Kiera replied. "Doesn't anybody else study magic?"

"Only what they read in their academic lessons, but Thor and the rest are much more interested in combat and physical prowess. They seem to find learning magic a waste of time."

"So, who are Sif and the others, in relationship to you? I mean, I'm sure not just anyone gets to train with the princes of Asgard."

"They come from powerful families and are Thor's closest friends." Loki did not elaborate. Kiera noticed his smooth way of speaking turn slightly dark. She remembered the way the others had laughed at him at dinner. Kiera figured this sort of thing must happen often, or he would not have reacted the way he did.

Kiera changed the subject. "So, what kinds of magic can you do?"

"I work mostly in manipulation of materials. I have learned how to move objects without touching them, and just a few weeks ago I learned how to create my own throwing daggers, which will be useful if the 'Warriors Three' ever challenge me to a fight."

"That's so cool! Can you show me?" Kiera said, excitedly.

Loki spent the next several minutes showing Kiera how he conjured tiny daggers slyly in the palm of his hand and then threw a couple of them with perfect aim at the center of a target across the courtyard. She got the sense that Loki was starved of companionship. Sure, he had his peers, but they were not subtle about their unwillingness to spend any more time with Loki than was necessary. Thor, it seemed, liked Loki, loved him even. But he liked to show off for his friends, which usually left the younger and smaller Loki as the unfortunate target. Also, Thor was the firstborn, and in most kingdoms Kiera had heard of, inheriting the throne was usually a cause for jealousy. The way he spoke, Kiera could tell Loki admired his brother. But the animosity and rivalry were definitely there as well.

Kiera sensed movement from the other end of the courtyard. Loki waved his hand and the daggers resting in the target dissolved into a grey mist. Kiera looked up to see Thor striding toward them. He truly was impressive, tall with broad shoulders and impossibly large biceps. His face was not hard on the eyes, and his blonde hair was slightly tussled. Kiera could see why the ladies of Asgard fawned over him.

"You are early, brother," Thor addressed Loki.

"And this surprises you?" Loki replied.

Thor smiled. "Never." He extended a hand to his brother, who took it. They shared what Kiera could only describe as an Asgardian bro-hug. Hesitating, Loki turned and awkwardly held out a hand to Kiera. She took it, not expecting his skin to be as cold as it was on this pleasantly warm day. She stood up, feeling very short next to the boys, who towered over her.

"Hildorr and Jadef should be arriving shortly," Thor bellowed. He turned to Kiera. "Young Midgardian, are you ready for your first day of training?"

At that moment, Thor was distracted by Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif, who walked briskly into the courtyard. Kiera raised an eyebrow. "Does he always talk like that?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thor has always had a flair for dramatics. But he will learn your name soon enough. Unless you would rather be called 'Young Midgardian' for all eternity."

"Not really, but thanks for the offer."

Loki laughed. "I do not believe I will ever get used to the way you speak."

He and Kiera followed Thor across the courtyard to greet the warriors in training. Kiera smiled, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she had made her first real friend.


	5. Magic Lessons

**Hey, guys! Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me that people like what I write, you have no idea. Just so you know, I have a full plan for the story with a few holes I need to plug, but the basic structure is all worked out. I just need to translate that to paper. Also, I am student teaching starting next week, so I will try my best to write as much of the story as I can before then and during breaks and whatnot, but if I don't post for a while just bear with me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Magic Lessons

"I'm so sorry!" Kiera cried as Jadef and Loki rushed to douse the flames that had just engulfed yet another shrubbery.

Kiera's lessons in magic were not going very well. The courtyard looked like that of a kingdom that had fallen into ruin. Scorch marks littered the walls, and the last of the beautiful shrubberies stood burning to the ground.

Thor rushed over from the other end of the courtyard. "May I be of some assistance, Young Midgardian?"

Kiera flushed with embarrassment. It was bad enough having destroyed the palace courtyard, but even worse having her peers witness the devastation. "It's almost out, but thanks, Thor."

"You'd best learn to be more careful," Thor bellowed before marching back to join the warriors in training.

"I'm trying! I'm really…oh, what's the use. I'm hopeless at this." Kiera slumped onto the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"You know, I never liked those shrubberies anyway," Jadef said, dousing the last of the flames with water that seemed to flow from midair.

Kiera liked Jadef. He was kind and very patient. The first day of training had been rough from the start. Kiera did not know how to summon fire on command and spent most of the first day staring straight ahead, willing something to burst into flames. Of course, the one time she did not try this was the one time something caught fire – and it happened to be Jadef's cloak.

However, terrible as she was at magic, Jadef constantly reassured and patiently coached her. He gave her books in her own language to read in the afternoons and in the morning training sessions when he sensed she had had enough of trying to set things ablaze. The first book Kiera read was so interesting that she finished it before the next morning's lessons. It did not have much to do with her own lessons, but it described the history of magic and its uses throughout history in the nine realms. Other history books were more for her own personal benefit, and she was learning much about different races and peoples.

Kiera sensed someone beside her and opened her eyes. Loki had sat down on the ground next to her and was staring at her.

"What?"

"Why do you give up so easily?"

Kiera sighed. "Sorry, I guess it's just a lot harder than I expected."

"You cannot expect to become a sorceress in a mere fortnight. It takes years of training and discipline."

"Loki is correct. It took me several decades of training to achieve sorcerer status. But perhaps we need to try a new method. I will see what books I have on conjuring fire. The main focus of these past weeks was to do some simple exploration of your gift, but now that we have determined that this method is not working we shall try something else. Perhaps the answers lie in studying at this moment in time rather than in practical magic."

"Okay," Kiera agreed. At least she would not have to embarrass herself in front of everyone anymore. "Will I still come to lessons?"

"Of course," Jadef replied. "I will personally oversee your studies as usual, though in a different format."

A loud crash made Kiera jump. She looked across the courtyard just in time to see Thor become engulfed in a cloud of dust.

Jadef laughed. "Hildorr has just begun teaching Thor how to use Mjolnir. See, Kiera, you are not the only one causing mass destruction to the palace."

The dust cleared, revealing a stunned-looking Thor covered in a layer of white dust. He was holding a giant hammer in his hand and staring at the wall in front of him which had been reduced to rubble.

Loki laughed. "Do you need a hand, Thor?" he called across the courtyard.

"Oh, you may laugh now," Thor shouted back, brushing the dust from his tunic, "but when I destroy Jotunheim single-handedly with Mjolnir you shall eat your words, brother."

Loki shook his head. "Arrogant pain in the - "

A look from Jadef stopped Loki from finishing that sentence but did not wipe the smirk off his face.

"Sorry, this is going to sound way stupid, but does the hammer thing Thor is holding actually have a name?"

"Mjolnir, yes," Jadef replied.

"Mole-neer?"

"_Mjol-_nir."

"Why would anyone name a hammer?"

"It is the same reason a person would name any type of weaponry. In Midgard there is the tale of King Arthur and Excalibur. Tell me, was it strange for Arthur to name his prized sword?"

"Well, no, I guess not. I've just never seen a hammer used as a weapon before. Unless you count the Maury show."

"The what?"

"Never mind."

Jadef gave her a confused look. "Well, Kiera, it seems you are finished until the afternoon. By that time I will have books for you to read. Hopefully with a little studying we can pinpoint how best to proceed with your training."

"I look forward to it, sir."

"You are dismissed then."

Kiera had well over an hour until lunch and no task to perform in the palace, so she decided to take a stroll and further explore Asgard. She had been there a week and had seen several markets and residential areas surrounding the palace, but everything she saw just made her want to see more. It was so beautiful and still she could hardly believe that this was her new life.

She wandered through the palace for a while before deciding what to do. She would go visit Heimdall. He, after all, was the one responsible for introducing her to life on Asgard, which was infinitely better than anything she had back on Earth. He had answered her cry for help and rescued her from the burning barn. It only made sense to go thank him, even though he creeped her out slightly.

It was a long walk across the bridge to where Heimdall was. When she reached the other side he was standing in exactly the same place in exactly the same position as when Kiera had last seen him on her first day in Asgard. His back was to her and he was gazing out into nothingness. Did this man ever sleep? Eat? Anything other than stare off into the abyss? Part of her did not want to know the answer. It was all just too strange.

"Kiera, it is nice to see you again."

Kiera jumped about a foot into the air, completely startled by Heimdall's booming voice. "How did you know I was here?"

"I can see everything, remember?" He turned to face her, looking just as impressive as the first time she had seen him. "What can I do for you?"

"I guess I just wanted to thank you for, um, bringing me here." Now that she was here speaking to Heimdall, Kiera felt very stupid and did not know what to say.

"You were the one who asked for help."

"I know, but you could have left me there. Plenty of people ask for help every day. So why don't they all end up here?"

"Midgard is not known for its acceptance of magical beings such as yourself. You caused horrible destruction, but you were innocent, never operating out of hatred. The possession of magical abilities has turned many individuals to use it for harm, but not you. You only needed to refine it. Those who possess magic are welcome here."

"But I don't understand. You know all the terrible things I've done. How do you know that I didn't do them because I wanted to? You can't possibly know that for sure."

"It is true that I cannot see what is in a person's heart. But you, Kiera, are very different from others like yourself. They wield power over others with their gifts, but you could not control what you did. If you could, I think your life would have been very different."

Kiera could not tell if this was a compliment or not. This was one of the strangest conversations she had ever had. "Hiemdall, do you know where my magic came from? I mean, my parents died when I was two, but as far as I know they weren't magical or anything."

"It does not matter where your gift comes from, but how you choose to use it."

Kiera was exasperated. "But couldn't I figure out how to use my gift better if I knew where it came from?"

"All you need know is how to control your power and use it for good. You will see."

She got the feeling that Heimdall knew a lot more than he was letting on, but did not feel comfortable pressing him for more information. "Well, thanks again."

Heimdall turned back toward the chasm in front of him. Kiera thought about what it would be like to be able to see everything. Walking back toward the palace, she wondered what had possessed her to come visit Heimdall. He was so cryptic and mysterious. But he had saved her, and she would just have to remember that. Maybe someday he would tell her in plain words what made her so worth saving.

Kiera ate lunch with the other servants and headed to the study to meet Jadef for academic lessons. No matter how many times she visited the study she was always impressed with the sheer volume of books. The study was more like a library, filled with ancient volumes and scrolls of information about everything in the nine realms. Kiera enjoyed perusing the stacks of books looking for the few written in her language or simply looking at the hand-drawn pictures on the shelves.

When Kiera opened the study door, she saw Jadef fluttering around the room, grabbing book after book and tossing each on a wooden table. There seemed to be at least four dozen books piled in the middle. "Oh, Kiera," sighed Jadef, "we have our work cut out for us."

"I can see that," she replied, staring at the overwhelming mountain of information before her.

Excited, Kiera picked up the closest book. It was written in a language she did not understand. She set it down and picked up another. Quickly perusing the volumes stacked on the table, her heart sank.

"Uh, Jadef, I can't read, like, any of these books."

Jadef peeked his head from behind a bookshelf. "None of them?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Jadef bit his lip, thinking. "I apologize. I have never instructed a Midgardian before. I will keep looking." He disappeared behind another bookshelf.

"I could assist you," Loki's disembodied voice startled her. Kiera walked around to the other side of the mountain of books and saw him sitting in a chair in a corner of the study reading.

"Loki, you have your own lessons," came Jadef's voice from behind the bookshelf.

"I am more than capable of keeping up with my lessons while helping Kiera with hers. If it is alright with Kiera, of course." Loki looked over at Kiera, waiting for her answer.

"I mean, I'm going to need all the help I can get. Are you sure it's okay?"

"I do not mind in the slightest."

Jadef emerged from behind the bookshelf, hands full of books, looking back and forth between Kiera and Loki for a moment. He raised an eyebrow. Finally, he said, "As long as you do not forget your own work, you may assist Kiera with her studies. But _only_ if you keep up with your lessons." He cast a meaningful glance at Loki before disappearing once again behind the bookshelf.

Kiera picked up a random book off the table. The cover depicted a frightening-looking creature that seemed to have set itself on fire. "What is this?"

"It is a Fire Demon of Muspelheim," Loki said, crossing the room to stand beside her.

"Are all creatures outside of Asgard and Midgard this terrifying?"

Loki smiled. "Not all of them."

"My apologies once again," said Jadef, placing another tall stack of books on the table. "I am simply pulling every book related to conjuring fire I can find."

Kiera and Loki sifted through the books as Jadef kept piling more on the table. Loki studied each one carefully, flipping through the pages briefly before placing them in a reject pile. Kiera felt like she was not being of much help, but tried her best to search through the books for something worthwhile.

"Finally," Jadef said, placing one final book on top of the large stack in triumph. "I have been looking for this book since you began training. It discusses the very basic methods for conjuring magic, and I think you will find it most useful. It is written in an ancient Asgardian language, so I am afraid you will not be able to read it on your own."

Loki walked over to the table and picked up the book, turning it over in his hands. "Would it be strange for me to read this to you?"

"Honestly, I don't remember the last time someone read a book to me. It could be fun. Why not?"

"While you read then," said Jadef, "I will look through this heap of books and narrow it down to anything that could help further your magical development." He set to work, and Kiera and Loki found a little nook in the study in which to read.

Loki hesitated. "This is quite strange, reading aloud to a person my own age."

"I can't imagine you reading out loud to anybody."

"Well, Thor never liked reading, so when we were young boys, Mother sometimes had me read him bedtime stories. You must never tell him I told you that, or he will have my head."

Kiera laughed. "Scout's honor." Loki gaped at her. "It means I'll never tell."

He smirked. "Good." Then he flipped the book open to the first page and read:

_There are two primary methods used to conjure magic. The first exercises one's mental facilities to create magic at will. Using this method, a person need only concentrate on the type of magic they wish to conjure and will it into existence. The second method involves translating one's emotions into magical properties. This type of magic is much more complex, as it requires a person to focus on certain emotions in order to generate magic. For example, some individuals are only able to access their magic when they feel angry or afraid._

"We may be on to something, Kiera. I suspect that your gift requires an emotional connection rather than a cognitive one. That would surely help us. Keep reading, Loki, and see what else I have missed. Sometimes I think I am growing too old for this job."

"Never, Jadef! You are as spry as ever!" Loki called back. Jadef laughed.

Loki continued to read, though most of the information following the first chapter was not what they needed. Loki flipped through the book, pausing at intervals to read a small passage before shaking his head and continuing to page through. Finally, he stopped and began reading out loud once more:

_The ability to conjure fire is a very complex and advanced type of magic. Fire conjuring employs an emotional method of accessing magic. Fire is a very aggressive magic so most individuals who possess fire conjuring abilities rely on feelings of intense anger or hatred in order to invoke it. Controlling this type of magic is very difficult due to the unpredictability of both a type magic controlled by emotion and the properties of fire itself._

"And that is what we have been doing wrong," Jadef called from the main part of the study. "I should have seen it all along. You are driven by emotion, Kiera, not by your mind. We have been focusing on the wrong type of magic." Jadef appeared in view, carrying a considerably smaller stack of books than the one on the table. "I have narrowed our reading material, Kiera. We shall proceed with these books and under the assumption that you will be able to control your fire conjuring abilities with the correct emotional attachment. However, it is getting late, and I believe you still have chores to do."

Kiera looked out the window to see that the sky had grown dark. "Oh no! Niva's probably wondering where I am! Thank you so much for your help, Jadef. And Loki, uh, thanks for reading to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just before she turned to go, she locked eyes with Loki. At that exact moment, she felt a twinge in her stomach that was similar to the sudden drop of a fast-moving elevator.

_I must just be hungry_, Kiera thought, dismissing another, forbidden thought nagging at her. She turned to go and closed the door behind her, ignoring the image of Loki's green eyes that was still lingering in her mind.


	6. An Unconventional Approach

**I did not plan for this chapter to happen the way it did. It just happened. And I rather like it. There's a bit more romance…PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I can tell if you like it or not! (Pretty please?)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – An Unconventional Approach

"Try again."

"I am trying. What do you think I'm doing, Loki?"

Kiera was immediately sorry for snapping at him. She could tell Loki felt badly for her. It had been several years since she had arrived in Asgard, and still she were no closer to controlling her magic. He was trying to be patient and understanding for her sake, and she could tell that he saw how frustrated she was.

"I just don't understand how it seems so self-explanatory in these books and then whenever I try anything it won't work!"

"Try to have patience, Kiera," Jadef said, flipping feverishly through a large book. "We will find the answer. These things take time."

"Jadef, have you ever had a student who took this long just to be able to produce magic at will?"

"Every individual works at his or her own pace," Jadef replied. "It is nothing to feel shame about."

"At least we know what emotions do not work," Loki said, trying to cheer her up. Instead, she glared at him, letting him know that this was the wrong thing to say.

"Loki is right, Kiera," said Jadef. "We know it is not hatred, which did not surprise me in the slightest considering your character. It is not anger, or fear, or jealousy. And now we know it is not frustration. Frankly, it is not any of the emotions I would have expected. Your particular brand of magic is very temperamental, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. It just means we need to try something…unconventional."

"Oh, this'll be great. What emotion should we pick first? Happiness? Glee? _Passion_?"

"Enough with the sarcasm, Kiera," said Jadef sternly, slamming his book shut. Kiera felt a stab of guilt. "We will resume lessons two days from now. I will do some research and decide what we should try. In the meantime, Kiera, you must try to develop a better attitude toward your studies. I am doing all I am able to help you. You are dismissed."

Kiera was speechless. She turned and left the courtyard, feeling as though she might cry. Jadef was right. He and Loki were going out of their way to help her, and out of frustration and anger she had been terribly rude toward them. She closed the door to the courtyard and ran as fast as she could through the maze of corridors to her room.

The second she entered her room she burst into tears. Humiliated and upset, she allowed herself to sink to the floor, sobbing. Why had she thought this would be easy? She had imagined herself learning within a couple of days how to control her gift, impressing the people of Asgard with her mastery of magic. Instead, she had done nothing more than disappoint her instructor and set every plant within the palace walls on fire by accident.

Kiera heard a knock at the door. "W-who is it?" she said, fighting hard to form words through her tears.

"It is Loki," said the voice from the other side of her door. "May I come in?"

Kiera felt that she would rather die than talk to Loki at this very moment. However, she stood up and faced the door. Hastily wiping tears from her face, she opened the door. She stared at his boots, refusing to look at his face.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see how you were faring. You seemed upset."

"Well, aren't you observant."

"Kiera, are you crying?"

"No," she said, sniffling.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

Sighing in exasperation, Kiera stepped out of the doorway, allowing Loki to walk into her room. Nobody beside Niva had ever been in her room before, and she was suddenly self-conscious of her unmade bed and the small pile of clothing that had accumulated next to her bureau.

"Sorry about the mess."

"This is not a mess. You have seen Thor's room, have you not?"

Kiera smiled feebly.

Loki walked casually over to her bed. "May I sit down?" he said.

"Sure," Kiera said, following him. She sat down beside him and stared at her feet. "Was Jadef mad that you left?"

"No. We were just about finished with my lessons anyway. But I did want to make sure you were alright."

"I feel terrible," Kiera said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"You were frustrated. Anyone would be if they were in your place. But you must understand that no person suddenly becomes a master of magic. It takes lots of time and discipline, and in some cases a whole lot of guesswork."

"I just don't think I'll ever be able to do it. You guys are doing your best, but nothing's working." The tears spilled over again. "And then I was so mean to Jadef and to you, when all you're doing is trying to help me, but I'm just wasting your time. I'm just a freak from Midgard and I'll never be good enough."

Kiera buried her face in her hands, sobbing. She did not even try to pull away when Loki's arm pulled her in close so her head was resting on his chest. He gently stroked her hair as she shook with sobs. His embrace was secure and comforting, and slowly her tears began to ebb away. Still, he did not let go. Suddenly, Kiera was very aware of the way his hand felt running through her hair, the way his arm felt on her back holding her close to him, how even through his tunic his chest was cold against her warm cheek. She tilted her head upward, looking up and into his eyes, and the twinge in her stomach was back in full force.

Suddenly, the door opened and Niva entered the room followed closely by Jadef. Kiera had only a second to register the look of surprise on their faces before she realized just how close her own face was to Loki's. It seemed as though Loki realized this at the exact same time. They sprang apart, clumsily fumbling for an excuse for why they had been so cozy only a moment ago. Kiera struggled to say or do anything remotely graceful with the image of Loki's green eyes once again refusing to leave her brain.

And to make matters even worse, Kiera heard a loud bang as her bedside table burst into flames.

It was pandemonium as Kiera and Loki tripped over each other trying to put out the fire. Jadef rushed over to examine the flames as Kiera and Loki beat at them with pillows. Niva ran into the bathroom and filled a bucket with water. Shoving both of them out of the way, she dumped the bucket out on the table, immediately putting out the flames.

Niva breathed a sigh of relief. Jadef took one last look at the charred bedside table before turning to face Kiera and Loki. Kiera watched as his eyes flitted back and forth between Kiera to Loki and back to Kiera. Then he smiled and his eyes widened as if in understanding. Without a word and before Kiera could ask him what was going on, Jadef rushed out of the room.

Kiera slumped back on the bed. "Well that was…exciting."

Loki opened his mouth as if to say something before seeming to think better of it. "I should go," he said, sounding uncharacteristically awkward. He turned on his heel and followed Jadef out the door.

Niva sat next to Kiera on the bed. Kiera looked over at her. Niva raised one eyebrow at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Did I interrupt, my dear?"

Kiera felt her cheeks flush. "No, it's not what you think - "

"Of course it isn't, dear," Niva interrupted, standing up and walking to the other side of the room, humming cheerily to herself. She began to fold the pile of clothing on the floor by Kiera's bureau.

"It was nothing! I was upset about lessons today and Loki was just trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, it seems young Loki made you feel _much_ better, am I right, Kiera?"

Mortified, Kiera grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "What was Jadef doing in here anyway?" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"He found me in the hallway and told me about what happened in your lesson today. He said he was harsh with you and asked if he could accompany me so he could apologize to you. I would not have come in if I knew you were…busy."

Kiera threw the pillow down on the bed. "Awesome. Now he probably thinks Loki and I were…making out or something. That'll sure make lessons fun."

"It is alright, dear. Your secret is safe with me. Though I am not certain how long it will be before Jadef informs the whole palace of what he saw."

Kiera sprang to her feet. "What?"

Niva placed Kiera's clothes back in their appropriate drawers. "Dear, Jadef is a very wise sorcerer, but he is not known for keeping his mouth shut."

Without a word of goodbye to Niva, Kiera bolted from the room, running pell-mell toward Jadef's study. Whatever happened, she could not live with the embarrassment of having the whole of Asgard thinking she was getting kinky with the prince.

She skidded to a halt outside of Jadef's study. The door was open and Jadef was sitting at a table, frantically scribbling notes on a sheet of paper.

"Jadef," Kiera said, out of breath. "Jadef – whatever you saw – it wasn't – I mean – I don't know what you thought – but – it wasn't what you - "

"Kiera," Jadef said, putting his pencil down. "Kiera Kiera Kiera…"

"What?"

"I think I understand now what emotion drives your power."

That was the last thing Kiera expected to hear. "Huh?"

"Now, it is only a guess, but it is a very educated guess, and I believe it will work."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, spit it out!"

Jadef laughed in a slightly maniacal way. "I saw the way you were looking at Loki just now," he teased.

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Oh, but I am not changing the subject, and that is the best part."

Now Kiera was thoroughly confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Loki," Jadef said again, "right before your bedside table burst into flames."

Kiera shook her head, not understanding.

"I think the answer, Kiera, is that your magic is motivated by love."

_What?_

"Are you trying to tell me that I can only conjure fire when I'm in love?"

"Not _in_ love," Jadef corrected. "Only when you _experience_ love or _concentrate_ on love."

Kiera was extremely annoyed at this information. "That is probably the lamest power I have ever heard of. No, correction, that _is_ the lamest power I have ever heard of."

"Do not underestimate the power of love, Kiera," Jadef continued. "It is one of the most powerful emotions a person can experience. It is also one of the most diverse. Love can cause people to feel the happiest they have ever felt, but it can also bury a person deep in despair."

_Despair. _Kiera thought long and hard for a moment. She remembered most of the fires she had started in Midgard, but they had always seemed to happen at the most random times. However, the more she concentrated, the more clearly she remembered those moments. It was always when Kiera had felt the lowest that a fire had started. In all of those moments, she remembered wondering if anyone in the universe would ever love her. The one exception, she thought, must have been when she was a toddler, alone in her room, feeling the first true love she had ever experienced – from her parents.

And she had burned that love to ash with her so-called gift.

Kiera felt the tears coming. She clamped her eyes shut, but could not stop them. They streamed down her face in a flood as the pain and guilt of what she had done consumed her. The reality of killing her parents, accidentally or not, filled her with agony and broke her heart. Everything else disappeared and she was lost in her misery.

Suddenly, Kiera felt a new and unfamiliar sensation spreading through her hands. Her hands were suddenly tingly and hot, though not uncomfortably so. She heard Jadef gasp. She opened her eyes, blinking so she could see through the tears, and almost screamed.

Her hands were on fire.

Kiera was frozen on the spot, panicking. Her hands were on fire. _Her hands were on fire._ She looked up at Jadef who was staring at her hands in astonishment. Kiera looked back down at her hands, watching the fire burn. The more she watched, the more her fear turned to fascination. She realized that though her hands were on fire, they were not consumed by it.

A smile slowly spread across her lips. Then she laughed. Euphoria swept through her and she threw her flaming hands into the air in triumph. Before long, the fire sputtered and extinguished, leaving her hands completely unscathed.

Jadef applauded, breaking the silence. "Now we are getting somewhere."

Kiera stood stunned, staring at her hands in amazement. "I did it. I actually did it."

Jadef had a stupid smile on his face. "I think our little Kiera is in love."

"Okay, let's get one thing very straight here," she said, pointing at Jadef as threateningly as she could. "You will not tell a _soul_ about this. Lessons with Loki are going to be awkward enough for me as it is without you blabbing to every person in Asgard that I…like him."

Kiera felt very uncomfortable admitting this out loud.

"So, when Loki asks how you suddenly are able to conjure fire at will, what should I tell him?"

Crap. What was she going to tell Loki?

"Here is what we will do," said Jadef. "We will give it a week more. You will pretend to be frustrated and unable to perform your magic. After a week, I will tell you to try focusing on feeling…joy. That will be our code word. When I say _joy_, you focus with all your might on _love_, and we will see what happens. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a good plan to me," said Kiera, "except it still sounds stupid that the thing that controls my power is love. It's so cheesy."

"Remember what I told you, Kiera," said Jadef, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Love is one of the most powerful emotions a person can have. It is almost a magic in and of itself."

Kiera smiled. "I really am sorry about today's lesson."

Jadef shook his head. "It is in the past now."

"Thanks for not giving up on me."

Jadef smiled and embraced Kiera. "We will never give up on you."


	7. Camouflage

**Thanks so much for reading! Please keep reviewing. If you have anything you as a reader would like to see, or if there is anything I can do better, please let me know. I can't read minds.**

**This chapter was super hard to write, by the way. I changed it about twenty times. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Camouflage

Kiera was not very good at keeping secrets. It was very difficult for her to conceal the fact that she had a thing for Loki, especially with having lessons with him several times every week. Every now and then, she thought it would be best if she told him how she felt, but she squashed those insane ideas very quickly every time. Why would he like someone like her as anything more than a friend? He was worshiped by some as a god and she was a mortal. He was a prince and she was a servant girl taken in out of pity. It would never work.

Still, there was that moment in her room. Loki had initiated the embrace when he had never so much as touched her before that. When she looked into his eyes, she thought she had seen something…It must have just been her imagination. She had played the scene over and over in her head so many times, overanalyzing every detail. It was nothing. She was sure of it.

But Jadef had been right. Cheesy as it still sounded, love was the emotion that controlled Kiera's power. She and Jadef proceeded with the plan, giving it one more week before suddenly 'discovering' how to control the fire. She had practiced several times within the confines of her room, making sure it would work. Sometimes she concentrated hard on the dim memory of her parents, but most of the time she focused on Loki, how his eyes made her knees feel weak. By the time she had reached the point in her lessons when she was ready to try using her magic in public, she had at least perfected setting her hands on fire.

As the years passed, Kiera finally began learning other skills. First she learned to control her burning hands by morphing the flames into small fireballs that she could hold in the palm of her hand. She learned how to throw the fireballs at the targets in the courtyard which she became very good at, causing Jadef to fashion a new type of target out of a nonflammable material. She could now project flames at will so they landed where she commanded. She even learned how to light and dim the torches throughout the palace at will, which was useful. Her favorite skill was shooting large jets of flames out of her hands, but practice of this skill was limited due to the dangerous nature of spraying flames throughout a populated courtyard. But her talents were now known throughout all of Asgard, even earning praise from Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

Focusing on learning these skills distracted her from Loki. It had been very awkward for Kiera the weeks following her encounter with Loki in her room, and it took a while for her to be able to look him in the eye again. At the same time, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to stop thinking about him. As the years went by, if it were possible, he had become even more attractive. He had let his jet black hair grow longer so it brushed his shoulders. He had remained slender but he was more toned now, and he had grown even taller. But his eyes stayed constant, never losing the power they had over her.

She had hoped her little crush would go away, but instead it only got worse and worse. Conveniently, her ability to conceal her crush and act naturally around Loki got better. As time passed and Thor's coronation as king loomed closer, Kiera found it easier and easier to talk with Loki again.

"Kiera," he said one day on their way back to their rooms. "Do you think Thor will make a good ruler?"

This seemed a very loaded question to be asked so out of the blue. "Well, Thor is strong and confident, brave, bold…"

"…arrogant, stupid…"

"…powerful, courageous…"

"…rash, egotistical…"

"Hey, I thought you wanted my opinion!"

Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Kiera had to fight very hard not to let on that she found this action to be very attractive.

"Forget I said anything," Loki said. "I should not speak of my brother this way. He is to be king regardless of what I think."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with Thor becoming king? Isn't it a little late for that?"

"I had hoped that Father would see for himself that Thor was not fit to rule. He is so blinded by favoritism that he cannot see that Thor would be the worst ruler Asgard has ever seen."

Kiera could hear the resentment in his voice. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"How could it not be? You have heard him talk about Jotunheim, have you not? He would break the peace with them faster than you can say 'Frost Giant.' He seeks war out because he thinks himself invincible. He will turn the entire population of the nine realms against us within his first week on the throne."

They walked on in silence. Kiera could not help agreeing with Loki. Thor was bold, courageous and powerful and nobody could argue with that. But he was also overconfident and did not think before he acted. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

They stopped outside Loki's room. "Well, if you think of anything that would make you feel better about all of this, you know where to find me."

"Sure. I will see you tomorrow."

As Loki retreated into his room, Kiera set off to find Niva. The palace needed to be ready in a week for the coronation and there was much work to be done.

* * *

Kiera stumbled out of the study, carrying a stack of books Jadef wanted her to read in her free time. Not that she was going to have much of that with Thor's coronation the following day. She and the other servants had loads of work to do to prepare the palace for the grand affair.

Loki caught up to her. "May I take those for you?" he said, holding out his hands.

This was uncharacteristically gentleman-like for Loki. "Okay, thanks." She placed the books in his hands. However, instead of taking the books, the hands flickered and disappeared, sending the stack of books tumbling to the floor.

"Loki, you jerk!" Kiera said, searching for the real Loki. He had recently perfected making copies of himself and found no greater pleasure than tormenting her with their use.

Loki laughed and emerged from behind a pillar. "I am truly sorry, I could not resist."

"You are not sorry," said Kiera, stooping to pick up the books, stacking them in a neat pile once again.

"Kiera, I have been thinking," Loki said, bending to help her pick up the books.

"Wow, how thrilling," Kiera replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Okay, enlighten me, _your highness_. What have you been thinking about?"

Loki paused. He cleared his throat and said, "I was thinking that it would be fun to go visit Midgard."

Kiera nearly dropped the books again. "You want to go to Midgard? Why would you want to do that? It's not very exciting. Compared to this place, there is nothing to see there that would interest you."

"That is exactly my point. I have rarely seen anything outside of Asgard. My father took me to visit Nornheim once when I was a young boy, but that hardly counts."

"And why, of all places, did you pick Midgard as your first choice of realms to visit?"

"First of all, Midgard is a very non-threatening realm that could be explored without getting into too much trouble before coronation. And secondly, I thought you would make a fantastic tour guide."

Kiera raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You want me to come with you?"

"Well, yes. I had hoped you would come with me."

"Loki, I never want to go back to Midgard."

He looked extremely puzzled. "Why not? There is nothing there that could harm you."

"I guess I just don't have very…fond memories of Midgard. I'd like to just stay here." Kiera's head swam with all of the things that could go wrong. She shuddered at the thought of running into Mr. Wilson, unlikely as it was.

"I am truly sorry. I had hoped that a trip to Midgard could simply be a way to do something a little different from studying. A vacation, if you will. We would not go back to where you are from. As I understand, Midgard is a large realm. We could go anywhere you wanted."

Kiera furrowed her brow. She still was not happy at the prospect of going to Midgard, but she started to warm up to the idea. She took a deep breath. "Oh, alright. I'll go with you. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I have heard there is a new city in Midgard's United American States called 'York' that is supposed to be a very exciting place for visitors."

Kiera to raised her eyebrow in confusion before understanding what he meant. Then she spontaneously burst into fits of laughter. She clutched her stomach and collapsed into the opposite wall to hold herself upright.

"When you are quite finished laughing at me…" Loki said.

"I'm so sorry – it's just – you said - " Kiera struggled to catch her breath.

"And what exactly did I say that you suddenly find so amusing?"

"New – city – called York!" She slid down to the floor, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"And what about it? I thought it could be a fun place to visit."

"Loki, it's called 'New York City,' but that doesn't mean it's a new city!"

"Well, excuse me for not knowing this information. You were the one, may I remind you, who thought a Skrull was a type of meat."

They locked eyes for a moment before they both burst into a new attack of laughter.

"Okay," Kiera said after their laughing had subsided and they continued walking. "We'll go to Midgard. But you can't wear that."

Loki looked down at his armor, green and black with gold embellishments. "And why not?"

"Loki, nobody dresses even remotely close to that in Midgard. You'd look so out of place."

"What do you recommend I wear instead?"

"Do you have any…normal pants?"

Loki furrowed his brow, confused. "These are normal pants."

"Not in Midgard, they're not." She stopped to think for a moment. "I need to see your closet."

"What?"

"So I can see what you have to wear that is even close to something that would pass as normal."

"What does it matter what I dress like?"

Kiera gave him a look. "Do you want to be stared at all day long by people who think you just walked out of Comic Con?" She realized he had no idea what Comic Con was, but proceeded anyway. "You just don't want to admit that for once I'm the expert at something."

"Fine," he said, opening the door to his room and allowing her to step inside.

"Now, let's see here…" Kiera opened the door to Loki's closet. "Is everything you own green?"

"Green is a very noble color, and I would thank you not to mock my choice in garments."

"No, don't get me wrong, I like green, but this seems a bit excessive."

"Just get on with it."

Kiera pushed aside garment after garment. All of his clothing was so overtly…Asgardian. "There's got to be something in here that will work."

It was silent as Kiera examined every garment in Loki's closet. Finally, she had assembled a small pile of clothing on Loki's bed, laying it out and studying it before deciding it would do. "I think this will be okay," she said, gesturing to the black pants and simple green shirt that could almost pass for a t-shirt.

Loki nodded and proceeded to remove the outer layer of his armor.

Kiera's eyes widened. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I am putting on these clothes that you have so painstakingly chosen," he said matter-of-factly, tugging his shirt over his head. As he bent over to grab the new shirt Kiera could not help but notice how nice his back looked.

"Right now?" Kiera said, trying and failing to look away from his bare chest.

Loki looked at her as if she were stupid. "Yes, right now. We only have a few more hours before nightfall and I want to see as much of New City of York as I can." He put on the green shirt, much to Kiera's disappointment. He began undoing the fastenings on his pants before stopping and thinking better of it. "Um, Kiera, would you mind…"

Kiera's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she turned away. "Uh, I uh, should go change too. I'll, um, meet you back here in five minutes." She left in a hurry, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating.

_Don't think about his abs, don't think about his abs_…

She reached her room in record time and dug around her bureau until she found the old jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing when Heimdall had transported her to Asgard. Praying they still fit, she shed her Asgardian clothing and pulled on the jeans. They were a little snugger than they had been, but fit nonetheless. After putting on the shirt, she examined herself in the mirror.

_Very Midgardian_, she thought to herself in satisfaction. It occurred to her that these clothes now felt foreign to her and she smiled at the realization.

She walked the corridor back to Loki's room and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Loki opened it and she stepped inside.

"Well, how do I look?" he said, turning dramatically in a circle so she could see the full effect.

_You look hot_. "You look great."

"Excellent," he said. "Now let us go to Midgard."


	8. The New City of York

**Hey, guys! Thanks to those of you who are sticking with this story. I feel really honored to know people like it and want to hear more. Please review it! I sound like a broken record but I really truly want to know what you think, even if you are less than thrilled with something. Or think it stinks. Whatever. Just let me know so I can get better at this whole writing thing.**

**Also, I wanted to try a little of Loki's perspective on things, so there is a moment toward the end of this chapter is from his POV. Let me know if you like it or if you think it's terrible. This chapter is the longest yet, by the way, so be prepared.**

**Unfortunately, I start my student teaching next week, so the chapter updates will most likely not happen as often. Your patience is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The New City of York

Kiera followed Loki out of the palace. She tried to ignore all of the people staring them in their ridiculous-looking garb.

She became confused when Loki did not continue walking toward the bridge. "Um, Loki, where are we going?"

"The stables of course. Why, how were you thinking of getting across the bridge?"

"…Walking?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you seen how long the bridge is?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not that bad to walk it."

Loki laughed. "It will be much faster to ride."

They walked into the stables. Loki walked up to one of the stalls and gently coaxed out a dark chestnut colored horse. "Now, which horse are you most comfortable riding?"

"Uh..."

Loki began fitting a saddle onto his horse. "Which one?" he repeated.

"Um, Loki, I've never ridden a horse before."

"Never? How long have you been in Asgard again?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, there is no need to apologize, I am just shocked that you have gone this long without learning how to ride. I would have expected someone to teach you by now." He gracefully hoisted himself on the back of his horse and held out a hand to her. "You can ride with me then."

Kiera stared up at him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What is wrong? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"How in the world am I supposed to get up there?"

Loki began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I am laughing because you have been here so long that I have forgotten how…Midgardian you are."

"Well, you just wait until we get to Earth. You won't think my being so _Midgardian_ is such a bad thing. Now help me get on this stupid horse!"

Loki drew his hand back and scowled playfully at her. "He does not like it when you call him stupid."

"_Just help me get on the horse, Loki_!"

"Fine, fine." Loki stretched his hand out to her again. "Now, place your foot in the saddle right there…"

Kiera took his hand and placed her foot where he told her to. A shiver went down her spine that she thought probably had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin.

"Now, hoist yourself over the saddle behind me. On the count of three, then. One, two, three!"

She hoisted herself up over the horse's back and promptly began sliding off the other side. Loki reached back and steadied her just in time.

"Are you ready, Kiera?"

"Um, I think so."

"Alright then, off to Midgard!" Suddenly the horse took off out of the stable and onto the street leading toward the bridge. Kiera instinctively clung onto Loki for dear life, convinced she was going to fly off the beast at any second.

"Loki, is there any way we could slow down?" Kiera yelled over the noise of the wind rushing in her ears.

"No," he replied, laughing as the horse galloped faster and faster. They were crossing the bridge now, and Kiera shut her eyes, praying the horse would not tumble off the bridge. Finally, they slowed and the horse came to a stop.

There was a pause. "Kiera, if we are ever to get to Midgard I will need you to let go of me."

Kiera felt as though she were glued to his back.

"Kiera, the horse has stopped moving, you can dismount now."

"I…can't…move…"

Sighing in exasperation, Loki wrenched her arms from around his waist. He then swiveled, picked her up, and dropped her on the bridge unceremoniously before jumping down after her.

Kiera stood up. "That was not very nice."

"I told you to get off the horse."

"Well, you didn't have to _throw_ me off."

Loki only laughed. "Heimdall," he called over his shoulder. "We request passage to Midgard."

Heimdall was in his usual spot. "It is the eve before Thor's coronation. Are you certain a voyage to Midgard is wise?"

"I assure you, good Heimdall, we will be back before nightfall. We would like to visit the great New City of York."

Heimdall deposited his staff into the opening in the middle of the golden, circular room. The room began to spin, faster and faster, until with a loud bang a vortex-like passage appeared in front of them.

Suddenly Kiera was thrown into a panic. The last time she had traveled via the Bifrost she had not enjoyed it very much. Loki, as if sensing her discomfort, reached down and took her hand. With a great jolt, the two of them hurtled through space. Kiera gripped Loki's hand for dear life, awed and terrified by the speed at which they were traveling. Finally, Kiera's feet felt solid ground.

Kiera looked around. They were standing on a path surrounded by trees and flowers.

"This looks nothing like a grand city," Loki said, confused.

"No, I think we're in Central Park." Loki still looked puzzled. "It's this giant park right in the middle of New York City. See, there aren't many plants or trees or anything green for that matter in the city, so they just shoved it all into one giant park."

"So, this is not the city then?"

Kiera gave him a look. "Wow, who's the stupid one now?"

"Please do not question my intelligence. I am merely in an unfamiliar realm. And I am famished."

"I've been told there are hot dog stands on just about every corner."

Loki's mouth dropped open. His face was that of pure disgust. "Humans eat _dogs_?"

"No no no, they're not _actual_ dogs. They're more like…well…hmmm…You know, to be honest, I'm not sure what they're made of. But definitely not dogs."

"Then why in the name of Valhalla are they called 'hot dogs?' "

"That is a very good question. Now let's try one."

They followed the winding paths for a while before they reached the outskirts of the park and began to walk down a busy street.

"Oh, hey, look! We found Broadway!" Kiera exclaimed. Loki's face suggested he was unimpressed by this announcement.

"Well, at least this looks more like a city. I thought you told me Midgard was not very shiny."

"Not compared to Asgard."

"This is true, but for mortals these structures are actually quite nice," he said, gazing up at the skyscrapers.

"This city is huge! What if we get lost and Heimdall can't get us back?"

"The worst thing that could happen is that we miss coronation tomorrow. Oh, look, that sign on top of the flimsy metal box over there says 'hot dogs.' "

"But we can't miss coronation tomorrow or your mother would kill us both. And if I'm not there to help with the preparations Niva will have my he – LOKI LOOK OUT!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled back hard to get him out of the way of a taxi that had sped around the corner. It honked deafeningly and slammed on the brakes. The driver of the cab leaned his head out the window. "Hey, get out of the road, idiot!"

"How dare you insult the son of Odin, you fat ugly - "

"Just keep walking," Kiera said, swiftly steering him toward the crosswalk. "If you talk to people like that you're going to get yourself shot."

"I will not be spoken to thus. I am a god, and I will be - "

"Loki, your ego's showing."

"The next one of those great metal horses that tries to trample me will be sorry they ever crossed my path!"

"Dude, people are staring at us…"

"As a son of Odin these weaklings should be honored to move out of my way!"

"QUIT SOUNDING LIKE THOR!"

That shut him up very quickly. His manner dropped from superiority to humility in a matter of seconds.

Kiera stared at him, hurt. "Don't forget I'm one of them," she said, stepping in between the lines of the crosswalk.

Loki stood still for a moment processing what just happened before following her across the busy street.

"Kiera, I am exceedingly sorry for what I said."

She did not look at him. "It's okay," she said shortly.

"No it is not, and I will make it up to you…by purchasing one of these 'hot dogs' for you."

Kiera suddenly looked at him, her eyes wide. "Loki, we don't have any money!"

"Not to worry. I will be back in a moment." Kiera watched as he disappeared behind the hot dog stand, emerging a few seconds later with a hot dog in each of his hands.

"And this is the part where we walk away as if nothing happened," he said, smiling broadly.

"Wait, did you _steal_ these?"

"They do not call me the god of mischief for nothing."

" 'God of mischief?' That's your title?"

"Oh, surely you could figure that out."

"I mean, it makes sense, I'm just saying that it's a weird thing to actually be given a title for."

Loki laughed and took a bite of his hot dog. "This is a lot tastier than I expected for something so vile-looking."

Kiera felt momentarily guilty for eating a stolen hot dog. Finally, hunger overcame her and she bit into her hot dog. It had been so long since she had had Midgardian food.

"Oh, this is the theater district!" Kiera said, pointing at the countless signs advertising shows of all types. She recognized a few of them. "I always said I wanted to go see _Phantom of the Opera _on Broadway."

"Tell me about this '_Phantom of the Opera_.' "

"Well, it's about this girl named Christine and she has this beautiful singing voice, and she's in love with her childhood sweetheart, Raoul. Except there's this man that calls himself a phantom that haunts the opera house and essentially stalks Christine for most of the musical and she has to decide which man she likes better. And it's a musical, so everybody sings."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would she wish to spend her life with a man who stalks her?"

"You know, my description of _Phantom of the Opera_ really stunk. I should work on that," she said, turning a corner.

"Ooohh…"

Thousands of people milled about in a swarm in front of them. Hundreds of flashing billboards and signs flickered overhead. The buildings gleamed in the lights and spectacle of it all. Even Loki was impressed.

"Welcome to Times Square," Kiera said, staring in awe.

* * *

The rest of their time in Midgard was spent ducking in and out of stores in the giant marketplace known as 'Times Square.' Loki was overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of it and the amount of people filling the streets. Kiera proved an excellent tour guide, pointing out the famous landmarks she had only read about in books and were completely foreign to him. She had not even been angry when he had accidentally spilled the entire contents of a large tube of candies with the letter M on them on the floor of the store of Hershey causing them to have to run outside and disappear into the crowd.

As the sun began to set, Loki and Kiera stopped to rest. They sat on a bench on the edge of Central Park, facing the sunset in the Western sky.

"You know?" said Kiera, "this is easily the most fun I've ever had on Earth."

"Yes, today was 'awesome.' "

"You sound really stupid saying that."

"Well, you always speak that way, so what does that say about you?"

She punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could, which was not saying much. He laughed at her attempt to hurt him. Kiera stuck her tongue out at him and gazed back over the water.

He had noticed that Kiera was attractive back when he had first met her. She had a nice figure, long flowing blonde hair, and a pretty smile. But why had it taken him this long to notice just how beautiful she was? Suddenly, he could not take his eyes off of her. He marveled at how her hair flowed gracefully behind her in the breeze, reflecting the pink of the sunset. As she reached up to tuck a lock of it behind her ear, Loki was mesmerized by how small her hand was and how smooth her skin looked to the touch. Then his eyes were drawn to her mouth. Her lips were stretched into a carefree smile and he suddenly had the desire to find out what it felt like to kiss those lips.

Then she turned and looked at him. He was slightly embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her, but he could not look away. Her eyes were perfect – a soft striking shade of green. They held each other's gaze for a long time, neither of them saying a word.

The sun set lower in over New York's extraordinary skyline. "I suppose we should travel back to Asgard," Loki said reluctantly. "We will need a good night's rest before tomorrow's activities."

"You're right. How do we get back exactly?"

"We will find an unoccupied place in the park and ask Heimdall to open the Bifrost. That way hopefully no Midgardians will see us."

"Okay." Kiera stood up, and he watched her take one last look at the buildings of the New City of York. They began to walk further into the park, looking for a place void of humans.

"Thank you," Loki said.

"For what?"

"For accompanying me to Midgard. I know you are not fond of this realm, but I am glad you chose to come nonetheless."

"It was fun. Thanks for the invite."

Finally, they reached an empty area of the park. "Are you ready, Kiera?"

Kiera took one last look around the park as if savoring her last moments in Midgard. "Yes."

"Hiemdall! Open the Bifrost, please!" Loki called, and at once, the clouds above were a swirling mass. They turned an ominous shade of dark grey, writhing mightily. Finally, they were sucked into the Bifrost and hurtling back to Asgard.

* * *

"How was your voyage?" Heimdall said when they emerged back in Asgard.

Kiera and Loki both smiled and walked back to the horse. Heimdall already knew how their voyage went.

Loki helped Kiera back onto his horse and they rode back to the stables. She was less petrified than their previous ride, though she still had Loki in a vice-like grip the entire time. They dismounted the horse and Loki guided him back to his stall.

The walk back to the palace was strange and silent. Neither of them said a word until they reached Loki's room.

"I really did have a wonderful time. Your realm is actually quite beautiful."

Kiera smiled. "Thank you. I had a great time too."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Loki turned and opened his door. "It is very late. We should get our rest."

Kiera nodded. "Yeah, we should."

She looked at her feet. There was so much she wanted to say. For the first time since that moment in her room years ago she had seen something in his eyes that had suggested he felt something for her. He had definitely been looking at her when they were in Central Park. But there was no reason for him to look at her like that. She dismissed the ridiculous notion once again that he could ever think of her as anything more than a friend.

Which is why she was extremely surprised when in one swift motion he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her toward him and kissed her.

At first she was too shocked to respond. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, allowing her body to sink in against his. Without a conscious thought, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting a lock of his black hair with her finger. This action caused him to kiss her more fiercely. Soon, she felt his tongue exploring her mouth and she felt her knees become weak with delirium.

Loki reached behind her, smoothly closing his door and turning the key. Then his hand moved to the back of her neck. Though his skin was cold, she felt a light warmth spreading throughout her entire body as he pressed her up against the wall. His body was flush with hers, but she did not mind in the slightest. As his lips moved from Kiera's mouth slowly and deftly down her neck she tried and failed to think of a time when anything felt this good.

Suddenly, Loki pulled away. "Do you smell that?"

Kiera sniffed. Something was definitely burning. Oh no.

Kiera's eyes darted around the room and her heart sank. She had been so consumed in the kiss that she had completely lost control of her power and had set the drapes covering Loki's window on fire.

"Shoot!" she said, rushing to the window. She grabbed a pillow on the way and began to beat the flames out. Loki was right behind her using the other side of the curtains to smother them.

Breathing heavily, Loki turned to look at Kiera. He smiled mischievously. "Now, how did that happen?"

Kiera flushed with embarrassment. "No idea."

"Do you know what I think? I think you lied about the emotion that controls your power."

"Why would I do that?"

"I can think of a reason." And he leaned in to kiss her again.


	9. Coronation

**Haha, reading the reviews for the last chapter was very funny. I know it took a while, sorry about that. I also apologize for this chapter. I like this chapter a lot, and it's been formulating in my mind for a while now so I was very excited to write it, but I apologize a little for the end. But only a little. Please PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel. And that part when Odin is about to make Thor king and the Frost Giants attack and he's not king? You know that scene that's totally quoted word-for-word in this chapter? Yeah, that belongs to Marvel, too.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Coronation

Kiera woke up early the next morning to help get the palace ready for the afternoon's coronation. She was groggy and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Suddenly the previous evenings' activities flooded her brain. Midgard, New York City, the kiss.

_The kiss…_

Had this been a strange and wonderful dream? She could almost still feel Loki's soft lips on hers and his fingers entwined in her hair. And then, of course, she had ruined it with her stupid gift. Typical. She would have to replace those drapes.

She sat on her bed hardly daring to believe he felt the same way about her that she had felt for so many years. But what now? Now that they both had quite established the fact that they liked each other, could they ever be a couple? She could have sat there and contemplated these things for hours, but there was much work to be done.

She washed up and changed into a comfortable blue dress before heading out to find Niva in the grand entrance hall. Servants ran about the palace in a frenzy preparing food, hanging banners, polishing floors, and performing countless other tasks to make the palace look more glorious than ever. Kiera looked around for a while trying not to get in the other servants' way before she finally found Niva carrying a towering pile of linens in her arms.

"Kiera, I need you now! Please follow me!" Niva said, hurrying down the hall looking slightly panicked. Kiera followed her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to the armory, find Thor and Loki's helmets, and polish them. Honestly, I was told this was done days ago, but apparently the person who was supposed to do it forgot and now it is left to me…"

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Kiera hurried off to the armory, nearly getting run over by an army of servants and attendants in the process. When she arrived, she found the two helmets sitting on a high shelf – one silver with wings adorning the sides and the other gold with two long curved horns. She set herself to work on polishing, humming softly to herself.

It took a very long time to ensure that there was not a smudge left on the helmets and that they were ready for the coronation. Not a moment after she had finished, a servant came bounding to the door. He looked around frantically before laying eyes on Kiera and the helmets. "Have those been polished?" he said, panting heavily.

"Um, yeah, I just finished."

"Oh, good! I completely forgot the helmets still needed polishing and coronation is just about to begin! What would I have done without you? Thank you, thank you!"

Kiera handed him the helmets, and he took off down the corridor. Kiera was disappointed that she would not get to deliver them herself. She wanted desperately to see Loki, especially after what had transpired the night before. She would talk to him after coronation. He was undoubtedly busy in preparation anyway.

Kiera quickly returned to her room and changed into her flowy silver dress, perfect for an occasion such as this. Then she made her way to the crowded grand hall, where the whole of Asgard had gathered for Thor's coronation. She located the place where the servants and attendants were to stand. Music played grandly, filling the room with excitement and anticipation. Kiera took in all the sights, glancing around at the excited faces in the large crowd, craning their necks for a sneak peak at their new king.

The music flourished majestically, signaling the beginning of the festivities. Down the aisle of the great hall strode Odin and Frigga, arm in arm and waving to the appreciative crowd. Following them was Loki, looking especially attractive in his best armor. The Warriors Three and Sif followed him and they all stood on the stairs at the front of the room, looking over the throng of people.

Then a loud cheer erupted from the crowd as Thor emerged, clad in his best armor and winged helmet, clutching Mjolnir in his hand. He raised the hammer in triumph before following the rest of the nobility to the front of the room, smiling and waving grandly. He milked it for all it was worth, finally settling to one knee before Odin's throne. Odin stood, raised his staff, and struck the floor with it, quieting the chattering people immediately. He rose to his feet and spoke.

"Thor Odinson," Odin's voice thundered throughout the hall. "My heir, my firstborn, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal. It is a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king."

Kiera glanced from Thor to Loki who stood on the stairs opposite her. She could see him trying to contain the jealousy that was creeping onto his face.

"I have defended Asgard and the lives innocent across the nine realms in the time of great beginning. The time has come to appoint a new leader. A leader who will protect the realms from threat and safeguard the citizens of every realm from danger.

"Thor, Do you swear to guide the nine realms?"

"I swear," Thor said, emphatically.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" He lifted Mjolnir high in the air in triumph.

"Then on this day I Odin Allfather proclaim you…" Suddenly, Odin stopped speaking. He stood stock still, the suspense and tension building. All eyes were on him, and when he spoke, his words threw the hall into panic.

"The Frost Giants."

After a moment of shock the hall burst into a flurry of activity. Some people screamed, others whispered to each other anxiously, and others ran in the direction of the weapons vault. Kiera tried to get to Loki to ask him what was going on, but he ran out of the room after Thor and Odin, leaving her sandwiched in the crowd of people around her. She stood on her tiptoes to try to find someone, anyone, who could tell her what to do. Finally, she found Niva pushing through the crowd toward her.

"Niva, what's happening?" she yelled over the noise.

"The Jotuns have found a way into the palace unbeknownst to anyone. They broke into the weapons vault to try to steal back their source of power."

"The Frost Giants are _here_?"

"The Destroyer took care of them, but we still do not know how they got inside. Come with me. We will see where we are needed."

Kiera followed Niva through the winding corridors until they eventually found Frigga sitting in a sitting room, a hand pressed to her forehead.

"What is the news, my queen?" Niva said, giving a little bow.

Frigga rubbed her temples. "It seems there were only a few Jotuns and the Destroyer slew them. Odin and the princes went to the weapons vault to assess the damage. Two guards were killed, but the Cube is safe."

"May we be of assistance in any way?" Niva said.

"Well," Frigga sighed, "it seems Thor was a bit…frustrated with how the events of the day played out. He flipped over the table with the great feast and needless to say the dining hall is a bit of a mess. Would you and Kiera mind straightening up?"

"Not at all, your highness." Niva gave another small bow and she and Kiera walked back down the corridors toward the dining hall.

When they reached the dining hall, they could see what Frigga had meant. Servants were already tidying up after what looked like a bomb explosion. Broken china lay scattered across the room, apples rolled across the floor, bits of bread were strewn about, and every surface was splattered with mead. They stood not moving for a minute before taking a deep breath, rolling up their sleeves, and getting to work.

* * *

It was late evening before Kiera approached Loki's door, a new set of drapes in her hand. With all the excitement at coronation she had not been able to deliver them before now. It had taken longer than anyone expected to clean up the mess Thor had left in the dining hall. She had longed to leave and go see Loki, but there was no time. She knocked on the door and when there was no reply so she slid the door open, only to see Loki sitting on his bed, his back to her.

"Hey, I brought you new drapes to replace the ones I scorched yesterday." There was no answer. "Are you okay?"

Loki still did not answer. His body was rigid, as if he could not move even if he wanted to.

Concerned, Kiera put the new drapes down on a table and moved toward him. "Hey, what's going on?" When he still did not answer or even look at her, she sat down on the bed next to him, placing her hand on his. "Did I do something?"

Loki jerked his hand away. "No."

Startled and slightly hurt, Kiera said, "Obviously something is bothering you. Where were you all afternoon?"

Loki continued to stare blankly at the wall. He took a deep, shaking breath before responding. "We went to Jotunheim."

Kiera's mouth fell open. "Where the Frost Giants live? What in the world were you thinking? You could have been killed! Why would you do that?"

"It was Thor," Loki continued. "After those Frost Giants broke into the Weapons Vault he went into a rage. He and the others decided to go to Jotunheim to put them in their place…it was a terrible idea, I never should have agreed to go. I never should have allowed _them_ to go - "

"What happened?" Kiera asked, fearing the worst. "Is everyone okay?"

"Fandral was wounded, but he will be alright." Loki paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "Father has banished Thor."

"_What_?"

"He has been sent to Midgard."

"But why?"

"Why do you think, Kiera?" Loki stood up and paced the room. "His actions were not fitting for a ruler of Asgard! Thor refuses to think before he acts, and now look at what has happened because of his arrogance! He has been banished and we are once again at war with Jotunheim! And to make matters worse, Father has fallen into the Odinsleep, leaving me to rule Asgard, but I cannot rule because I am…"

He stopped pacing and collapsed back on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Loki…you're king?"

Loki did not answer. He was shaking terribly.

"Loki, sorry to sound stupid, but what's Odinsleep?"

Loki dragged his fingers through his black hair before answering. "Surely you have noticed that time operates differently here than in Midgard. It has less of an effect on us than on humans. Odin is the Allfather, and as such he must remain a constant, unwavering presence in Asgard. However, once in a great while, he needs to regain his strength and power through Odinsleep. It usually lasts a number of days, but this time there was no warning and Mother fears he will not awaken."

"Why was there no warning? Was he upset because of Thor?"

Loki shook his head.

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be alright." She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Loki snapped, covering his face.

Kiera dropped her hand and stood up. "What has gotten into you?"

"Father did not fall into the Odinsleep because of Thor. It was because of me."

"I don't understand. What did you have to do with any of this?"

"Not what I have done, Kiera. What I am."

Loki dropped his hands into his lap and looked up at her. His normally green eyes were bright red.

"Loki, your eyes…" Kiera stared at them fearfully. Without warning, every inch of his skin slowly transformed into a chilling blue color, spreading from his face all the way to the tips of his fingers. Raised lines zigzagged across his face and arms in an eerie design. Kiera stood up and backed away in a panic. "Loki, what is going on?"

"I am a Jotun, Kiera," Loki spat, standing up and walking slowly toward her. "I am one of them. I am the son of their king! Odin stole me as a baby and made me believe I could become king of Asgard. But he knew he could not do that. How could he explain to the people of Asgard why a _monster_ sat upon the throne? Why they were ruled by the very thing they feared the most? Odin only pretended to love me as a son while all the while his only purpose for me was to trick the Jotuns into a false sense of peace!"

He was inches from her now so her back was pressed against the wall. "_Look at me_! This is who I am! A cursed and disgusting being! Nothing more than a stolen prince of Jotunheim!"

With a swift motion he swept a stack of books off their shelf, sending them tumbling to the floor. He sat down once again on the bed, covering his face in shame.

Kiera took a deep breath. Words of comfort would not come. She stood stock still for what seemed like hours, watching Loki's body shake in torment. Finally, she hesitantly crossed the room and sat down next to him. "Loki, how can I help?"

"Do not mock me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not insult me by trying to pretend I am not a monster."

"This doesn't change who you are!" Kiera shouted. "It doesn't matter - "

"You are right," Loki interrupted, standing and clenching his fists. "This does not change who I am. I have always been a monster. Except nobody was ever polite enough to tell me."

"Loki, it doesn't have to be like this."

"You do not know what it is like!" he yelled, whirling around to face her, his scarlet eyes blazing. "I was discarded like rubbish, left to die, and then lied to my whole life by the man I called my father. Always coming in second to Thor, always inferior. You have no idea what it is like to be abandoned and alone. You are only a naïve Midgardian. Do not pretend to understand."

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Kiera stood, unable to move. A tear rolled down her cheek as his words stung her. Because she did understand. She understood all of it. And now she was once again alone.


	10. The New King of Asgard

**Yeah…I'm only a little sorry for how that last chapter ended. And I'm not going to apologize for this chapter either. But please review! Please! I want to know what you think! (Please?)**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The New King of Asgard

The days that followed were miserable. All of Asgard was thrown into a sort of trance. Everyone was in a state of shock over the sudden bout of Odinsleep that befell their king and the banishment of Thor. The servants were more silent than usual, walking around the palace with deadened looks in their eyes. Even Niva was less than her normally cheerful self.

Meanwhile, with Loki on the throne, the people of Asgard were abnormally on edge. Nobody had really liked him to begin with, but now he was different, more maniacal. Those who attended personally to him feared him. But he was their king now, and they were sworn to obey.

Kiera was not afraid of Loki. She and Niva were still personal attendants to Thor and Loki, meaning that they kept Thor's rooms and belongings in order and mostly tended to the needs of their new king. Kiera hoped for a sign of remorse, but Loki remained stoic toward her, barely acknowledging her presence or giving her so much as a second glance. When he did notice her it was only long enough to give her a look of disdain before going back to ignoring her. She wanted a moment alone with him to explain that she truly was not frightened of the fact that he was a Jotun. Frankly she did not care what he was. She still cared about him. But such a moment never seemed to come.

"Jadef," Kiera said one day during her lessons, which were private now. "Did you know Loki was a Frost Giant?"

"I had my suspicions," Jadef replied.

"Suspicions?"

Jadef took a deep breath. "When Odin and Frigga announced the birth of their second child, it seemed that Loki was too big to be an infant. I thought he might be adopted then, but did not ask. Then when he took his lessons with me and I saw the types of things he could do with his magic, I noticed that they seemed very similar to the magical abilities of a Jotun. I never asked the queen because I did not feel it was my place and I never told Loki my suspicions because what good would it do? If I was correct it would only make him more of an outsider than he already was, and if I were incorrect then I would look like a fool. Anyway, it did not matter. Loki was a son of Odin, and he was to be treated as such. I rather liked him."

Kiera noticed Jadef use of the past-tense. "Jadef," she continued, "Do you think he'll ever be…back to the way he was?"

Jadef looked at her sadly. "He is very angry, Kiera. Shortly after he found out about his true parentage he came storming into my study, demanding to know why I did not tell him everything. Frankly, I am surprised his first act as king was not to banish me as Odin did to Thor. I do not know if his anger will subside. Being treated as a subordinate for so long can cause a person to overcompensate when they are given the chance. He has been holding in his anger for so long that it will be very hard to overcome now. He feels betrayed and alone. Surely you know what that is like."

Kiera had always guessed that Jadef had been told about her past, but it was still a shock to hear him say anything about it out loud. She stared at her feet. "How long have you known?"

"Frigga told me everything before you started your lessons with me. She felt it would be best for me to know as much about you as possible in order to best determine how to proceed with your lessons. I chose not to tell you this because I wanted you to be as open with me as you felt comfortable. I did not want my knowing about your past to hinder your development."

"Okay, so why could I get past all that crap and Loki can't?"

Jadef smiled thoughtfully. "Now that is a deep mystery. Every person reacts to pain and anger differently. I think that the fact that your power is driven by love says a lot about you. You still had hope that things would get better. Loki…I do not know if he has that same hope. To me, he believes things will only get worse, and he is using his abandonment and the way others have treated him as an excuse to retaliate. He refuses to bring Thor back to Asgard because he is afraid that he will once again fall under his shadow."

Kiera sighed. "So, how can I get him to understand that I get it? He won't talk to me. He won't even look at me." She found herself getting choked up, and felt stupid crying in front of Jadef.

Jadef smiled. "So you do love him? You really love him?"

Kiera's eyes began welling up with tears, and she felt her hands tingle with magic. Frustration overwhelmed her, and she began hurling fireball after fireball into the fireplace, which roared to life with magical flames. Finally, when she was exhausted, she buried her face in her hands and cried. She was surprised when Jadef walked over and embraced her.

"It will be alright."

That was all he had to say for Kiera to realize that this was the closest to a father she had ever had. She wept into his tunic, heartbroken.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock on Kiera's door. She groaned and rolled over. When the knocking persisted, she reluctantly left her bed and opened the door. She was surprised to see Sif there.

"Kiera, I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Sure," Kiera said, yawning. She opened the door a little wider to allow Sif inside. "What's up?"

Sif glanced toward the ceiling before realizing that it was Midgardian slang and not an actual question. "I was wondering if you could talk to Loki."

Kiera was skeptical. "About…?"

"About bringing Thor back from banishment."

Kiera sat on the bed. "Sif, I don't think he'll ever do that."

Sif began to pace the room, deep in thought. "Kiera, you are the only one who has any sway with him. You are his closest friend. He might listen to reason if you talk to him."

"That's the problem, he won't talk to me. Sif, I have tried talking to him, but he won't acknowledge my presence. He would never even entertain the thought of letting Thor back into Asgard. Being the king has gone to his head."

Sif stopped pacing and bit her lip before continuing. "Kiera, we think he might have been the one who let the Jotuns in on Thor's coronation day."

Kiera stood up. "_What_?"

"We were discussing it after Thor was banished and it all makes sense. He is always the one causing mischief, and he has always been jealous of Thor. What better way to disrupt Thor's crowning achievement than by letting Jotuns in?"

"But he would never do something that reckless," Kiera said, knowing in her heart that this was a statement of denial. "And how would they get in without Heimdall seeing it?"

"We do not know," Sif replied. "But Loki is very skilled at concealment. I think he is advanced enough in his magic to allow them inside Asgard without even Heimdall being aware of it."

Kiera bit her lip. "You don't think he let them in to try to force Thor to do something stupid, do you?"

"I do not know. I do not think he would try to get Thor banished, if that is what you mean. Loki does love Thor, but he is deeply jealous of him. My theory is that Loki tried to cause Thor to do something rash so Odin could see that he was not ready to be king."

Sif walked over to Kiera and put her hand on her shoulder. "All I am asking is that you try talking to him. The rest of us have already tried and have gotten nowhere with him. You are the only one who could possibly make him listen."

"Sif, I really don't think it'll make a difference."

"Would you at least consider trying?"

Kiera thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding her head. Sif gave her a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Kiera." She patted Kiera's shoulder reassuringly before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

That night, Kiera took a deep breath and walked the corridors to Loki's room. She had tried and failed for a long time to come up with an excuse to visit him. Finally, she decided that it was best to just do it. The worst that could happen was that he would tell her to get lost, which was the common response these days anyway. When she reached his door, she froze, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. Before she could turn around and chicken out she knocked on his door. There was no answer, and Kiera felt somewhat relieved that she could put off this conversation a little longer. She turned to leave and crashed into something behind her, falling to the ground.

She opened her eyes and saw black leather boots before her. Her stomach dropped as she slowly looked up at Loki towering over her, staring daggers. She sat there, too stunned to move.

"Do you need something?" The look of dislike did not leave his face.

Kiera hastily stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Um, I was just dropping by to…uh…see if you needed anything."

"I am perfectly fine, thank you. Now, if you would excuse me," he said, pushing past her and turning the knob on his door.

"Loki, wait!" Kiera shouted, throwing herself in front of the door, filled with a sudden determination. "Please just talk to me!"

"There is nothing to say."

"Why? Why do you suddenly have nothing to say to me? I don't understand how we can go from…what happened the other night to not speaking to each other. You being a Frost Giant doesn't change anything."

"How can you possibly say that? I do not need your pity, Kiera. Now please leave." Loki tried to push past her again, but Kiera stood her ground.

"It's not pity! I don't think you understand how friendship works, Loki. You don't stop being friends with someone just because you find out they're…blue."

For an instant the warmth Kiera remembered so well returned to his eyes. But then it was quickly squashed by the chill that had replaced it since Thor's banishment.

"Loki, stop and think for a minute. You're acting like everyone around you hates you when they actually don't. But the way you're treating people is making them hate you really fast. You don't have to be one of those kings that rules with absolute power and stomps around on the people around them. Maybe if you let Thor come back and you work things out, everything could - "

Loki turned to her, eyes flashing. "You would have me bring Thor back after what he did? You would have him rule Asgard? Send us off to war? Is that what you want?"

"That's not what I said. I was only suggesting - "

"Maybe war with Jotunheim is not such a bad idea after all," Loki shouted, angrily. "Maybe Thor was right. Bringing Jotunheim to its knees once and for all would show the people of Asgard what a mighty and powerful ruler can do for them."

"Loki, wait, I was not telling you to start a _war_, I only wanted to - "

Suddenly, heavy footfall interrupted the conversation. A guard appeared, striding toward Loki with purpose. He stopped and announced, "Sir, Sif and the Warriors Three are missing."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "They have gone to bring Thor back. Their treason will be punished." He shot one more scathing look toward Kiera before storming down the corridor, leaving her stunned and more confused than ever.

* * *

A sharp rapping at her door woke Kiera in the middle of the night. Then her door swung open.

"Oh, what could possibly be so important that you have to wake me up, Niva?" Kiera said, throwing her covers off her face.

She stopped short when she saw that Niva was followed by Jadef. Both had that look in their eyes that suggested Kiera was about to hear very bad news.

"What's going on?"

Jadef paced the room while Niva sat on the edge of Kiera's bed. "Kiera, there's something we need to tell you."

"I gathered that much. What's wrong?"

Niva opened her mouth to speak, but the words stuck in her throat. She looked over her shoulder to Jadef for help.

"Kiera," Jadef said, his voice sad, "last night, Loki sent the Destroyer to Midgard to kill Thor. The attempt was unsuccessful, and Heimdall was able to bring Thor back to Asgard."

"But that's great! Everything can go back to normal then."

Jadef shook his head. "Kiera, I do not think anyone knew how deep Loki's jealously toward Thor actually was. He tried to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim. Thor tried to stop him, and – Kiera, I – I know how much he means to you - "

"Jadef, _what happened_?"

Jadef sat down on the bed beside Niva. "Kiera," he said grimly. "Loki is dead."


	11. Up In Smoke

**I would love to thank all of you who have reviewed, and especially those of you who have given me constructive criticism. I'm so excited that people are actually reading this and like it. But if there is anything I can do better, I truly want to know, so thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Up in Smoke

Dead.

Kiera tried to understand this word. It was astounding how this one little word could turn a person's world upside down. It meant loss, grief, pain, loneliness. It meant Loki was gone.

Kiera should have known this was all too good to be true. After her terrible childhood her welcome in Asgard was surreal and amazing. She had discovered things she had never known existed, learned how to do magic, and had found people who truly loved her. Loki had become her best friend and she found that she loved him. For a brief time, she even believed he loved her too. Everything had been perfect.

It had only taken a matter of days for everything to crumble. In one afternoon, war had broken out with Jotunheim, Thor had been banished, and Loki had begun to ignore her existence.

And now he was dead.

But he could not possibly be dead. He was standing in front of her not hours ago. Sure, he was being a jerk, but he was there, and she still cared about him. She had hoped that he would see reason. Now there was no hope because he was dead.

_He was dead_.

Kiera struggled to wrap her brain around it all. A million thoughts zoomed through her mind. She shut her eyes hard and then opened them, hoping everything would be back to the way it was. Instead, her eyes found Niva, whose eyes were filled with compassion and helplessness. Kiera then looked over to Jadef, who was staring at the wall. It was true. Loki was dead.

It did not make sense.

"…Are you sure?"

Jadef rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I am afraid it is true."

"Wh-what happened?"

"We do not know yet."

"Then how do you know for sure?"

Niva put her hand on Kiera's shoulder. "Kiera, we heard directly from Thor. I am so sorry."

"But…Thor…he could be lying…you know, trying to get revenge for…"

"Kiera, I assure you that Thor was genuinely grieving for his brother when I spoke to him, Jadef said.

"But, he can't…I don't believe you! Then Thor's lying! Putting on an act!"

"Kiera," Niva said gently. "You know as well as I do that Thor is incapable of telling a lie."

Jadef cleared his throat. "I know how difficult this must be for you, Kiera, but - "

"No, you don't know!" Kiera stood up and hurled a fireball across the room. It missed the fireplace, knocking a decorative vase to the floor. The pieces shattered across the floor. "How can you possibly know what it's like?"

"Kiera - "

"STOP IT! Just stop talking!" Kiera threw her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, trying to block out the horror that was flooding her mind.

"Kiera," Niva said, standing up and stepping toward her, "please listen for just one moment - "

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Kiera shouted and ran out the door. She blindly stumbled through the corridors, not caring that she was in her nightdress. She did not even try to wipe the tears away that were streaming down her face in a waterfall.

She bolted out the door of the palace, darting toward the stables. She ran to the first stall and fumbled with a saddle, tossing it clumsily over the white horse's back. Hands shaking, she leaped onto the saddle and miraculously managed not to slide back off. The horse seemed to sense the urgency of the situation and stayed perfectly still as Kiera got situated on his back. Then the horse sped up gradually until it was at a full gallop. The ride was smooth and fast. Kiera urged the horse to go faster down the bridge to where Heimdall was. He would surely tell her that everything was fine and that Loki was still alive. That this was all just some big mistake.

As she approached the end of the bridge, however, something was very wrong. Heimdall was nowhere to be seen. The golden dome-like room at the end of the bridge was gone. The bridge was splintered and cracked, dropping suddenly into the nothingness below. Kiera lurched backward and the horse skidded to a halt, whinnying in fear.

Kiera slid off the horse's back. Trembling, she dropped to her knees at the fractured end of the bridge. Gripping the sides, she looked down and saw nothing but blackness. Kiera could not breathe. She bowed her head over the abyss and let her tears fall into the endless void.

* * *

The following morning, Kiera carried a fresh pile of linens to Thor's room. She had resorted to complete numbness, knowing that if she thought about it too much the reality of what had transpired would fill her with grief again. There was still a glimmer of hope that this was all a horrible dream. She entered Thor's room and was shocked to see him standing by the window, gazing out at the courtyard. She was used to him not being here and immediately regretted not knocking first.

"I'm sorry," she said, setting the linens on Thor's end table. "I'll leave these here and come back."

Kiera turned to leave but cast one look at Thor. He had turned to look at her. His eyes were sad.

"Thor, I'm…sorry."

He turned to look back out the window. "I am as well, Kiera."

It was the first time Thor had said her name. Kiera made her way back to the door.

"I would also like to apologize for my arrogance," said Thor, causing Kiera to stop. "I did not treat you or the people of Asgard with respect. It was wrong of me. And now it has cost me the woman I love and my brother."

Kiera could hear the pain in his voice. "Can I help?"

Thor stood still for a long time before answering. "I single-handedly tore my family to pieces. I led my friends into Jotunheim to prove myself a worthy king. My father was right – I was vain. I know that now."

Kiera turned back to face him. "How did it happen?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Thor did not stop looking out the window. "Heimdall was able to open the Bifrost and allow me to return to Asgard. I found Father still deep in Odinsleep with my mother and Loki at his side. He tried to lie his way out of admitting he had tried to kill me and destroy Midgard. Then he blasted me out of the room, trying to dispatch me while he destroyed Jotunheim. I tried to stop him, but the Bifrost had been open for some time already by the time I arrived. I tried to make him see reason, but he was determined, angry. There was no way to stop the Bifrost from destroying the entire population of Jotunheim. The only option was to demolish the bridge."

He paused. Kiera braced herself for what she knew was coming next. Thor took a deep breath. "With Mjolnir I destroyed the bridge, cutting off contact with Jotunheim and the rest of the Nine Realms. The force of the blast would have cast us both into the abyss if not for Father. He grabbed hold of me, and Loki and I had hold of both ends of the staff. And…"

Thor bowed his head, unable to continue.

"And what?"

Thor closed his eyes. "And he let go."

Kiera felt sick. "_What_?"

"There was nothing I could do," Thor said, rubbing his temples.

"Thor, I don't know what to say."

Thor let out a bellow of frustration and smashed his fist into the window, shattering it. When he pulled his hand away, bits of glass stuck out of his hand and tiny streams of blood ran down his knuckles.

Kiera ran to Thor's bureau and pulled out a thin cloth. "Here, let me take care of that."

Thor slumped against the wall and allowed himself to slide all the way to the floor, uninjured hand covering his face. Kiera had never seen him like this. Thor was normally confident and almost brutish. She was not used to seeing him so broken and vulnerable. She knelt down next to him and began bandaging his large hand, pulling out stray flecks of glass as she went.

"You mentioned a woman?"

"Yes," Thor replied, wincing slightly as Kiera pulled out a particularly stubborn piece of glass. "Jane Foster. I must admit I underestimated Midgard. Your realm is filled with wonderful people."

"Tell me about her."

"Jane Foster…well, she is exceptionally intelligent, kind…never mind. She is lost to me. We are cut off from Midgard."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Kiera tied the bandage in place.

"Thank you," said Thor.

Kiera looked up at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Thor shook his head. Kiera stood up and started for the door.

"Kiera."

Kiera turned back around.

"Yes?"

Thor stood up and crossed to her, placing his uninjured hand on her shoulder. "I know you too have suffered through all of this. I am sorry to be the cause of it. I hope you can one day forgive me."

Kiera returned a smile that did not reach her eyes. She turned and left the room, feeling as though she and Thor would finally be able to understand each other.

* * *

A year passed in a fog. Kiera hid in the safe place in her mind where nothing was wrong. Perhaps if she pretended Loki had never existed then the pain of losing him would not plague her. It was easier this way.

She found it was much easier to talk with Thor these days. They avoided any topic involving Loki or Midgard, but they were able to start a new friendship they had never had before. On the other hand, lessons with Jadef became increasingly more difficult. Kiera's magic was lackluster, only manifesting itself when she thought about Loki, which only resulted in tears and anger. Avoiding thinking about these things caused her magic lessons to suffer dramatically. Jadef understood and did not press the matter. Some days he would simply let her skip lessons. She would use this time to go on walks or ride horses with Sif. Sometimes she would go find Thor and just talk.

Slowly, everyone began to heal. Nobody could erase what had happened, but eventually a new reality set in. Kiera even found herself feeling happy again. Finally things were looking up once more.

That is until Thor burst into her room one evening.

"Thor, knock first, I'm in my nightgown!" Kiera shouted, pulling the covers over herself.

"Kiera, I have come from speaking with Father," Thor said, pacing the room feverishly. "According to Heimdall, a strange happening occurred in Midgard involving the Tesseract - "

"Wait, the what?"

"The Tesseract," Thor explained, still pacing. "It is a lost ancient Asgardian artifact of immense power. It opened a portal from another realm and according to Heimdall, a being crossed realms through it."

"So…there are ways to travel between realms again?" Kiera said, confused. "Does that mean you can see Jane again?"

Thor stopped pacing and turned so he was facing her. "Kiera, Heimdall believes that the person who traveled to Midgard was Loki."

Kiera stood up, not caring anymore that she was in her nightgown. "_Loki_?"

"Yes."

"But…Thor, Loki's dead."

"Kiera," Thor said, gripping her shoulders tightly with his bear-like hands, "when Loki fell, when the bridge broke, the Bifrost was still open. There is a chance he fell into it and emerged safe at the other end."

"But, wait, if he was able to travel between realms, then why did he go to Midgard and not come back here?"

"I highly doubt my brother would wish to face Asgard after what he attempted to do to Jotunheim or to me. However, now that we know he is alive, unfortunately, he must pay for his crimes. I am supposed to bring him back to Asgard."

"But how are you going to get to Midgard without the Bifrost or the Tesser…thing?"

"The Allfather has ways of accomplishing these things. It will take a great deal of power, but he will be able to open the Nine Realms enough for me to travel to Midgard."

Kiera stopped to think. "Thor, do you think Loki will ever be…back to the way he was? I mean, if this is true and it actually is him…"

Thor sighed. "I do not know. But I must go soon. Father wants this over and done with as soon as possible so as not to cause further damage."

Kiera sighed, trying to understand everything Thor had told her. "Well, be careful."

"I am a son of Odin. There is nothing to fear."

"The last time someone said something like that I lost my best friend. I can't lose you too."

Thor took Kiera's hand. "I am sorry. But I am quite confident that the next time you see me I shall not only be in one piece but I will also have my brother with me."

Kiera smiled. "Go on then. And please be careful."

Thor kissed Kiera's hand before striding out of her room. Kiera stood there for a long while, thinking that if Thor truly did succeed in bringing Loki back she was not sure she wanted to see him.

* * *

_Kiera was on her knees, leaning off the bridge and clutching Loki's hand. He was hanging off the edge, dangling precariously over the abyss. His hand began to slip. She looked down into his eyes and saw that he was laughing. "You are nothing but a naïve Midgardian. You will never understand." He let his hand slip out of her grasp and he fell, laughing. She screamed and screamed…_

Kiera woke up screaming, sweat pooling on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in her room. She tried to calm down, but the more she tried the more her dream haunted her. She knew Loki was alive, but she could not forget the heartache she had endured when she had believed him dead. Kiera blinked away tears, closing her eyes and trying to fall back into a dreamless sleep. If she ever did see Loki again, she did not know if she could ever forgive him.

She thought she heard the door creak open. Usually, nobody disturbed her at this time of night, but with the way things were happening lately she would not be surprised. She sat up and looked around, but saw no one. Thinking it must have only been her imagination, she rolled over and pulled the covers closer to her chin.

Then the hairs on the back of Kiera's neck stood up eerily, as though she were not alone. She opened one eye slowly, scanning the room. Her eyes settled on a figure that had not been there before. She sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. The figure towered over the end of her bed, its eyes staring at her. Its skin was coarse-looking, and tinged red.

"Who are you?" Kiera demanded, terrified. "What do you want?"

The figure smiled a sinister smile and promptly set itself on fire.


	12. The Demons of Fire

**Thanks for continuing to read! Things are going to get a little on the creep-tastic side of things here, so sorry! (But not too creepy.) There is a lot of plot in this chapter but I like how it turned out. Keep reviewing! I have a couple of different ideas about how this story should end and I'm not sure which one to pick yet, so if you have anything you would like to see, I would be more than happy to entertain your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters (Sulnir is new to this chapter), the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Demons of Fire

If Kiera's dream had made her scream, it was nothing to how she was screaming now.

The thing in her room laughed as his body was consumed with flames. Paralyzed with terror, Kiera could do nothing but sit on her bed and scream. Finally, the fire extinguished itself, leaving a thin smoke hanging in the air.

"Who are you?" Kiera shouted, pulling the covers up to her chin.

The figure only cackled in response.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The figure crossed over to Kiera so he was inches from where she sat.

"Do you mean to tell me you do not recognize me?" he said, stroking her chin with a long, coarse finger. Kiera shuddered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the very same thing."

"How did you even get here? The Bifrost is out of commission and Heimdall wouldn't have let you in anyway."

"Odin's defenses are down at the moment to allow his firstborn to travel to Midgard. I merely took advantage of the opportunity to visit you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kiera – it is Kiera, is it not?"

Kiera's throat was dry. "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things you do not yet know about yourself," the figure growled.

"_What are you talking about_?"

"Surely you must know that you do not belong to Midgard. That you have never belonged to Midgard."

Kiera only stared at him, confused and terrified.

"Dear Kiera, did you honestly believe you were of Midgardian descent what with your power?"

"What are you saying?"

"Tell me," the figure said, shifting to the other side of the room. "Did you ever wonder why Odin would allow you to live in the palace of Asgard? To be a part of private lessons without anybody knowing anything about you?"

Kiera sat in stunned silence.

"Think, Kiera," he said in a voice that mocked her. "Why would they bring you to Asgard? You, a sixteen-year-old girl with no extraordinary ability aside from lighting an occasional structure on fire?"

"I don't understand."

"And the most vital and interesting question is this: Why would they refrain from telling you who you really are?"

Terrified though she was, it only took Kiera a few seconds to put everything he was saying together.

"Are you saying that I'm one of…whatever you are?"

The figure smiled again, revealing his pointed teeth. "Finally, she is thinking."

"Please just tell me who you are and what you want!"

"I am Sulnir of Muspelheim."

Muspelheim. _Muspelheim._ Why did that sound so familiar? Kiera looked up at the figure's frightening face and suddenly she remembered. She had seen that very type of face on the cover of a book in Jadef's study years ago.

"You're a Fire Demon?"

The figure laughed. "Oh, the names we have been given by the arrogant inhabitants of Asgard."

"But, I look nothing like you!"

He only laughed louder. "If there is anything you should have learned recently it is that a person need not look like the race to which they belong."

Kiera realized Sulnir was talking about Loki. "But, how can I be a Fire Demon? I still don't understand."

Sulnir crossed back to where Kiera lie. "Years ago, one of our kind was cast out and settled in Midgard. He was the brother of our king. Exile apparently suited him well. He met and fell in love with a Midgardian woman, all while disguising his true nature. Through this bond, a strange child was bred. She bore the appearance of a human but held within her the powers of Muspelheim. The legend spoke of a being of great might who would one day bring destruction upon our realm, seeking revenge upon the people who had exiled her father."

Kiera's jaw dropped. "I don't believe you."

Sulnir came closer to Kiera. "It is said that the skin of our kind can burn human flesh on contact. If you were truly human, Kiera, why did my touch have no effect on you?"

Kiera's hand found her chin where he had touched it. It did not feel harmed in any way.

"Okay, let's say you are right and I'm half Fire Demon. What was the point of coming here to tell me?"

"Odin is known for acquiring people for his own personal gain," Sulnir said, giving her a pointed look.

Kiera again thought of Loki. "I still don't get what this has to do with me."

Sulnir's face was inches from Kiera's. "Odin does not allow just anyone to waltz into Asgard and live under his watchful eye. You sincerely believe that you are here because the people of this realm care about you? If they truly do care, then why would they not reveal to you what you truly are?"

"Well, maybe they didn't know what I was," Kiera said, inching away from him and beginning to panic.

Sulnir sneered, his nose almost touching hers. "You are naïve. Odin brought you here for a purpose, Kiera. To use you as a political weapon against your own kind. He has been training you all these years to bring destruction upon Muspelheim without your knowledge or consent. And if he had succeeded without you being aware of your true parentage, you would have joined forces with the house of Odin to bring Asgard's wrath down on your own people!"

Kiera could not breathe. On the one hand, Sulnir was terrifying and could potentially kill her at any moment. On the other hand, if anything he was saying was true and she had only been intended as a pawn against Muspelheim…

"Asgard thinks itself untouchable," Sulnir hissed. "When Odin's idiotic son sought confrontation with Jotunheim, he invited warfare. Now Laufey's son is raining destruction upon Midgard. The house of Odin is dangerous to the Nine Realms. They care for no one but themselves and their own gain. Do not fall prey to their lies. War is coming, Kiera. It is time you considered who your true allies are."

He drew his face away from hers and faded into the shadows, disappearing from view before letting himself out her bedroom door. Kiera shook with terror and struggled to control her breathing. She could not even entertain the idea of trying to fall back to sleep. She tried to calm herself, but questions and uncertainties flew through her mind, and only led to more questions. Finally, she gave up, changed into her favorite simple blue dress, and walked barefoot through the corridors of the palace to Jadef's study.

Kiera had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was not yet morning. At first she felt rude knocking on Jadef's door at this hour, but the more she thought about what had just transpired, the angrier she became. Had Jadef lied to her about her parentage just as he had withheld the truth from Loki? Had Heimdall brought her to Asgard not because he had seen her suffering but in order to give Asgard an advantage against an ancient enemy? Had everything been a lie?

By the time she reached Jadef's door, Kiera was incensed. She pounded on the door with more force than she meant, but hardly cared. When he did not answer right away, Kiera flung the door open and marched in. Jadef was leaning back in a chair, a book open on his lap.

"JADEF!" Kiera all but screamed at him, causing him to jerk awake, the book landing on the floor with a thump.

Jadef blinked a few times before registering who had disturbed his sleep. "Kiera," he said, rubbing his eyes. "What is the matter?"

"How much did you really know about me?"

Jadef stared back at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"I am afraid I do not, Kiera. Please calm yourself and tell me what is bothering you."

Kiera walked closer to him with clenched fists. She took a deep breath and chose her words carefully. "It has been brought to my attention that I may in fact be descended from a race of people called the Fire Demons. Explain."

Now Jadef looked very confused. "How has this been 'brought to your attention?' "

"A visitor came to me in the middle of the night and told me everything."

"Visitor?" Jadef stood up suddenly. "Kiera, what kind of visitor? Are you hurt?"

"Why do you care if I'm hurt or not?" Kiera spat. "You kept the truth from me for _years_, never caring that I may not want to be some political tool to force Muspelheim into submission to Asgard."

Jadef looked stunned. "Kiera, did a Fire Demon visit you tonight?"

"Yes."

"And he told you all of this, correct?"

"Yes."

"And how can you be certain you can trust him?"

"How can I be certain I can trust _you_?"

"Kiera," Jadef said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "the inhabitants of Muspelheim have been enemies of Asgard as long as I can remember. With Asgard's defenses down, they have seized an opportunity to turn you against us to try to best us from the inside. There is nothing to fear."

"Then, Jadef, explain to me how I have these magical powers when nobody else from Midgard does. Explain to me why I was allowed inside the palace, under the eye of Odin Allfather, to study magic when even other Asgardians are not able to. Explain to me why this _thing_ could touch me without any harm coming to me."

Suddenly, Jadef could not speak.

"I trusted you," whispered Kiera, tears forming in her eyes. "Why would you not tell me what I was?"

"It was not my place."

"That's exactly what you said about Loki, and look how well that turned out?" Kiera shouted, angry tears spilling over her cheeks. "When has it ever ended well hiding things from people? I trusted you and you lied to me, all the while molding me into some sort of weapon against the people of Muspelhiem so in case a war ever started with them you would have some sort of bargaining chip. Is that all I ever was to you? Is that how all the people who come to you for training end up? Political devices? Loki was taken from Jotunheim to bring peace between them and Asgard, and now the same exact thing happened to me! It all makes sense now! Well, thank you very much for your _help_, but I think it would have been best if you would have just left me in Midgard."

She turned to leave.

"Kiera," Jadef said softly, stopping her. She stood still, not turning back to face him.

"What?"

Kiera heard Jadef take a deep, shuddering breath behind her. "I suspected you may have descended from Muspelheim just as I had my suspicions about Loki. But please believe that in both cases I did not have any intention of using either of you as a weapon. I did my duty to the Allfather and attempted to train you up in magic and in character. And I am afraid I have failed the both of you. Please try to find it in your heart to forgive me."

Kiera hesitated. She was more confused than ever. Everyone she had once loved she could no longer trust. Without looking back, she strode out of Jadef's study, slamming the door hard behind her.

* * *

The weeks that followed were some of the worst Kiera had ever experienced. She did not go to her lessons. Whenever she saw Jadef coming she found some excuse to go the opposite direction. She avoided Sif and the Warriors Three by pretending to be too swamped with work to spend any leisure time with them. She was even more stern than usual with Niva, though it was difficult to be angry with a woman as sweet as her. If Niva knew anything about Sulnir's visit, she kept it to herself. Niva did not initiate conversation as if she could sense that Kiera was not in the mood to talk.

One afternoon while Kiera was changing the linens in Thor's room, she became aware of a sudden bustle of activity in the corridors. Setting down the linens, she peered out into the fray. Dozens of servants rushed about in a frenzy. Kiera only wondered for a moment what was going on before Thor emerged from the crowd and grabbed Kiera's hand, pulled her into his room, and closed the door behind him.

"Kiera," he said, out of breath. His normally well-kept blonde hair was slightly matted and his armor was stained with dirt and blood.

"Thor, what's happening?"

"I wanted you to be among the first to know. I have returned from Midgard with my wayward brother."

"So…it was him?"

Thor nodded, brushing a tangled lock of blonde hair behind his ear. "I admit he is a bit worse for wear, but he is alive."

Kiera paused. "What happened?"

"I am afraid the New City of York will have a great deal of cleaning up do to. However, the Midgardian organization S.H.I.E.L.D. has granted me permission to bring Loki back to Asgard for his punishment."

Kiera could not seem to register what Thor was saying. "What's going to happen now?"

"He will serve whatever sentence my father sees fit."

It was Kiera's turn to nod. "Where is he?"

"He has been placed in a cell until such time as a punishment can be carried out." There was a hint of something more than sadness in Thor's face. Was it fear?

Kiera found it very difficult to be angry with Thor. Though she was more than incensed that the entire population of Asgard had essentially lied to her, she felt that Thor honestly had no idea of who or what Kiera was or why she had been brought Asgard. He was a genuine, albeit slightly dense, friend.

"I must go, Kiera. If you should need me, please send word."

"Thank you. And I'm glad you're back safely."

Thor gave her hand another squeeze before retreating back into the confusion in the hallway.

Kiera stood stock still. Loki was back. Loki, who she thought was dead, was alive, and had wreaked havoc on Midgard. Kiera chuckled a little at the billions of people scattered across the nine realms who believed that there were only ever two sides to any war. On the one hand, she had the Asgardians who had taken her in and trained her to apparently help them defeat an ancient enemy. The Demons of Muspelheim sought to destroy Asgard because of Thor and Loki and their war with Jotunheim. Loki apparently had a grudge against Midgard. And here was Kiera right in the middle of all three realms, not belonging to any, but still forced to choose between them.

Kiera finished replacing the linens in Thor's room and bundled the dirty ones in a sack. She briefly considered venturing to see Loki in prison just to see for herself that it was all true, but quickly dismissed the idea. The words he had spoken the night of Thor's coronation still stung her deeply. He had changed so much in such a short time – or had he always been this way and she had just never noticed? Regardless of the answer to this question, the familiar feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. Her hands began to tingle lightly, a feeling she had almost forgotten. Enemy or not, overlooking anything he had ever done or said, Kiera was still in love with Loki.

And she hated herself for admitting it.


	13. Winter's Chill

**I was really surprised by the responses of complete shock at the plot twist from the last chapter. I guess since I always had that planned it wasn't a surprise to me, but I forgot it would probably be a surprise for everyone else. It was funny reading the reviews. May we all take a moment of silence for AvengerNerd3 who exploded with shock. :)**

**Okay, so now I am trying an entire chapter from Loki's POV. I almost feel like it turned out better than most of the other chapters in this story. It's certainly longer, and much darker, so those of you who are squeamish, I am very sorry. It's not that awful, but you have been warned. This story is rated T for a reason.**

**On a side note, I can honestly say that this chapter marks the first time I have ever used the word "repugnance" in a sentence. Ever. It was a proud moment.**

**Disclaimer – I only own original characters, the rest belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Winter's Chill

The prison was dark and cold. Lucky for him the cold had no effect. One of the few perks to being a Jotun he suspected.

Loki drew himself farther into the darkest corner of his cell, the chains on his hands creating an eerie noise that echoed through the prison. He scoffed at his meager conditions. He was a prince of Asgard after all – he had been their king! It only proved to him that those who claimed to be his family were only pretending all along. That they would knowingly place him in such a pathetic state was offensive. However, it was to be expected from those who thought themselves above him. The cell's magic prevented him from using any of his own magic to escape or to even make his conditions a bit more comfortable. At least they had returned some of his dignity by removing the muzzle.

The sound of heavy footsteps made their way down to where Loki sat. _Excellent_, he thought. _Another gawker. Is it too much to ask for a little privacy_?

"Brother," said Thor, standing tall over Loki. His eyes were blank and emotionless.

"It would do you well to remember that I am not your brother, _Odinson._"

"Listen well, _Brother_. Your trial is scheduled for tomorrow morning. I would not expect Father to be very lenient with your sentence."

"That cannot be the only thing that would cause you to come here, Thor. Have you come to marvel at my quarters? Welcome to Asgard's finest! Luxuries beyond your wildest dreams! Please, make yourself comfortable upon the immaculate stone floor."

"What drove you to do this?"

Loki could hear the pain in Thor's voice, but he hardly cared. "Is it not obvious? Would you not have done the same thing in my situation?"

"I would rather have died than betray my people! You would carelessly throw Asgard into war with Jotunheim and then turn around and murder the innocent who reside in Midgard? Are you daft, Brother?"

Loki could not help but laugh. "This says the man who only a short while ago marched into Jotunheim seeking to quench his thirst for war. Do not chide me with hypocrisy."

"I have changed, Brother."

"Oh, yes. I forgot you have a _friend_ in Midgard," Loki replied. "My apologies, Thor."

Thor slammed his hands into the metal bars of Loki's cell, causing them to shake violently.

"And people think _I_ need to rein in my anger," said Loki with a smirk.

Thor relaxed against the bars. "Loki, nobody cast you out. You let go on your own impulses. Mother cried for weeks. You cannot tell me that we are not your family, and it insults me that you do not consider me your brother. You are home. We can heal now."

Loki stood to face Thor, which proved slightly difficult with the chains that bound his hands. "Do not mock me, Thor. You and I both know nothing will ever be the same. Considering you were banished for entering Jotunheim I doubt my punishment from Odin will be any less severe, although, he can hardly banish me after what happened in Midgard. It will be interesting to find out what the Allfather has planned."

"This is no laughing matter, Brother! You know what Father is capable of doing even to you! Your magic will not be able to save you from his wrath. He is very angry with you. You have besmirched the name of Odin with your folly!"

"Thor, who taught you the meaning of the word 'besmirched?' I highly doubt you came up with that one on your own."

"Have you any idea what your actions have done to Kiera?"

Loki stopped for a moment. He had almost forgotten her. Kiera, the girl who had made him believe she cared. The girl who had been taken in and loved by the family that had cast him aside. She had even pretended not to notice that he was a creature of utmost repugnance. What did he care how she felt about what had transpired? None of this concerned her.

"And why should I burden myself with the feelings of a servant girl?"

Thor hung his head and backed away from Loki's cell. "I had hoped that something would change in you, Brother. You must believe that there are those of us who do truly care for you. I hope that one day you will come to realize that."

Thor's red cape billowed at his feet as he left the prison. Loki leaned up against the bars that had separated himself from Thor. Now that his brother was gone, Loki was suddenly struck with a pang of loneliness. He shook this feeling away, retreating once again into the darkest corner of his cell to await his punishment.

* * *

Loki was rudely awakened at dawn for the trial. His neck was sore from the odd angle at which it had been resting against the stone walls of his cell as he slept. The guilt he had felt the night before had dissipated in favor of anger. A small army of guards stood outside his cell. Loki almost laughed at the sight – did they not think he would behave himself? Two entered and hauled him unceremoniously to his feet by the elbows. He shook them off, glaring as if to mentally signal to the guards what would happen to them if they tried to touch him again.

They marched together out of the prison and back into the palace of Asgard. The light stung Loki's eyes after being trapped in the dull prison. He ignored the stares of the people they passed who stared and whispered as he walked by flanked by guards. The closer they got to their destination the more the crowd grew. Hisses and angry outbursts flew at Loki from all angles. He only smirked in response.

Finally, they reached Odin's throne. He sat in the center, with Thor standing at his right and Frigga on his left. Odin and Thor looked stoic. Frigga however looked as if she were struggling to hold back tears. Loki quickly looked away from her, pretending he was not affected by the pain in her eyes.

The guards tried to force Loki into a kneeling position, but he shrugged them off. He was still Asgardian royalty, and would not be treated like a misbehaving child forced into submission. He stood proudly, chin in the air as if daring anyone to order him around. Thor stared at him, as if trying to suggest that Loki should show remorse before the Allfather, but Loki would have none of it.

Odin stood and pounded his scepter into the ground. The sound echoed throughout the hall, silencing all who cried out in anger against Loki. The room fell into an eerie silence. It was unnerving, but Loki refused to let it affect him.

The room was silent for some time before Odin found his words. "Loki," he said, leaving off the title that usually followed. Loki was amused that Odin did not know whether to call him Odinson or Laufeyson. "You are charged with multiple crimes against the throne of Asgard. You have attempted genocide against Jotunheim, lied to and attempted to kill your own brother, manipulated innocent people to do your bidding, and brought the Chitauri down on Midgard which had done nothing to wrong you. Because of your selfish and deplorable actions, Asgard is now in a state of war with Jotunheim and the people of Midgard fear us. Normally, for crimes such as this, one would be banished from Asgard. However, because your actions have caused so much atrocity toward the nine realms, I have determined that you shall be kept here where we may keep a close watch on you to ensure that this does not occur again."

Loki stood silently, smirking as Odin confirmed his suspicions. He would stay in Asgard, which he wholeheartedly preferred. Perhaps this punishment would not be so horrible after all.

"However," Odin continued, "such actions deserve a proper punishment. Your lies and deceit are your greatest weapons, followed by your sorcery. You will remain in prison where you cannot hope to use magic to escape and wreak havoc on more innocent people. In addition, I declare that your lying tongue be silenced."

_And how are you planning on doing that_? Loki thought, amused. Suddenly, strong hands grasped him under the arms and began dragging him forward. Loki began to panic, not knowing what was happening. He struggled fruitlessly against the guards, but could not escape their hold. They forced him onto the floor on his back and held him there, not allowing him to move. Loki was suddenly aware of Thor amid the chaos. He knelt down over Loki's head, grasping the sides of his face firmly between his two massive hands. Loki looked up into Thor's eyes, but Thor refused to look back, instead finding a fixed point in another part of the hall.

Another figure wormed his way in next to Loki and knelt down beside him. At once, Loki knew what was coming. His eyes opened wide in horror as he beheld a sharp, gleaming needle and unbreakable thread. He thrashed wildly, trying desperately to escape, using all of his willpower to magic his way out, but his magic would not find him. The affects of the prison prevented him from using any type of sorcery. Desperately, he looked back at Thor.

"Thor, brother, please!" he cried. "You cannot let them do this!"

Thor did not look back, but Loki could see the tears in his brother's eyes. "Thor, look at me, you would not let them do this to me, I am your brother!" The needle came close to his lips. "Thor, please, _please_!"

Thor's hands grasped Loki's face tighter, forcing his jaw closed. Loki's eyes darted back and forth between Thor and the needle which threatened to pierce his flesh at any moment. Finally, he closed his eyes in anticipation for the pain he knew was coming.

The needle tore roughly through his bottom lip and was yanked hard through the top, sealing the right side of his mouth together. Muffled anguish was the only noise Loki could muster. Tears began to pour out of his eyes as the man with the needle continued to sew, not bothering to be careful. Loki tried to scream, but it only caused the thread to pull against his lips in angry protest. Blood filled his mouth and poured down his face, mixing with the tears. Finally, an eternity later, the job was done. Loki was forced to his feet and faced toward the masses which had come to witness the trial.

Loki's ears rang with the laughter of thousands. He refused to open his eyes to behold the sight of the whole of Asgard's amusement at his humiliation. The guards led him out of the hall, past the jeering throng, stumbling as he walked. The crowd yelled insults at him – all but one. Standing toward the back was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, sobbing silently.

* * *

All-consuming despair filled Loki even more deeply than the anger that had once been all he felt. He was completely alone in his cell beneath the prison, unable to speak, unable to escape, and unable to see a way out. What he had done was deplorable, and yet, Loki had no regrets. This was his destiny. It was what he was always meant to do. He was born an enemy of Asgard, and now he was fulfilling his fate. He would have to be satisfied with his new life as a permanent outcast, wallowing in a dank prison cell forever.

Loki did not even look up when he heard footsteps coming toward his cell. It was probably just someone delivering a meal, or a random Asgardian citizen coming to gawk at him like a circus animal. The worst part was not being able to tell them to go away. It was humiliating.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki caught a glimpse of yellow. A quick glance over his shoulder caused his stomach to clench in dread. It was Kiera. Kiera had come to see him. Kiera with her radiant blonde hair and intoxicating eyes. A sudden wave of guilt swept over him, something he had not felt in a long time. When no one else was there to listen she had been there. She had been his first real friend, and he had been so cruel to her in return.

But the fact remained that she could not understand his suffering. She could never understand. She had betrayed him when he had most needed her, laughing at his curse. She had been accepted into Asgardian society when he had been cast out and turned into a monster by his own people. He banished the guilt and tried to replace it with loathing.

He heard her footsteps stop right in front of his cell. He was in shadow, hidden from view, but he could see her from his peripherals. She looked strangely numb. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I killed my parents," she said slowly, without any introduction to ease the harshness of her words. "I remember it – I was two years old. I was supposed to be asleep. The fire started and somehow I knew it belonged to me. I heard them screaming. They were trying to save me. They couldn't get to me and I listened to them die. I couldn't control it, but it was still my fault."

Loki was startled. She had never told him this. Still he did not move, and she continued.

"After that, I was passed around from family to family for almost fourteen years. Once they discovered my _gift_ they shuffled me along to the next family. Eighteen. Eighteen families. Do you know what it's like to be rejected by eighteen families? To have eighteen families who are supposed o love you and care for you throw you out without a word of explanation? Without even bothering to try to sound sorry? Do you know what it's like to live with the guilt of killing your own parents and to not be able to explain to anybody why or how it happened because they won't believe you? Do you know what it's like to have twelve-hundred students whisper behind your back and make you a social outcast with no friends because of something you can't control?"

Her voice broke then. Guilt was building steadily as Loki realized how little he actually knew about Kiera's life and how horrible it had been. He stared at his boots trying to block the sound of her voice. She was crying now. It was the most terrible sound.

"And then the one place where I was finally accepted and even loved, I lost my best friend, believing him to be dead, and on top of all that, as it turns out, I'm actually a Fire Demon. Not even a Fire Demon, more like a fraction of a Fire Demon. I don't belong in Midgard, I don't belong in Asgard, and I don't belong in Muspelheim. Basically, I don't belong anywhere. I'm some freak of nature that can't do anything special except randomly set things on fire. I'm the spawn of the enemy of the people who took me in and who I thought cared for me. And the best part of it all was that just like you I was only brought here as a bargaining chip against Muspelheim in the event that Asgard went to war against them. So all of these people who claimed to love me were only pretending under the command of Odin."

She stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"So, contrary to what you believe, yes. I do know what it's like. I know what all of it's like. And it sucks. But you can't blame the universe for your problems. You can't let them turn you into a monster. You always have a choice."

The guilt was overwhelming now.

"I love you. I started loving you before the night we kissed, before you knew you were a Jotun. I still loved you when you were king of Asgard and treated everyone like crap. I missed you terribly when I thought you had died. I still love you, Loki. And I still have hope for you."

He could not help it. Tears stung his eyes and the guilt would not subside. She turned and began to walk away. Loki wanted so badly to say something, anything that would be of comfort. He tried to speak without thinking but all that came out was a sort of strangled moan and he winced in pain. She stopped and turned once more to look at him, and their gazes met for one brief instant. She slowly walked back toward his cell. Suddenly, Loki noticed that her hands were burning. The flames curled into a small ball of fire which she held in her hand. She reached in carefully through the bars of his cell and deposited it beside him. She gave him one last look before she left the prison, the sight of her sad eyes burning in his mind.

Loki brought his chained hands up to his mouth. When he pulled them away, there was fresh blood. He slammed his fist into the stone wall in frustration. Finally, not caring about the pain it would undoubtedly cause, he gripped the unbreakable stitches with a clenched fist. Before he could change his mind, he pulled with all his might, tearing the stitches out of his lips violently. He let out a roar of immense agony and fell forward onto his knees. Opening his eyes, he saw a pool of blood forming on the stone floor, flowing through the cracks as if winding through a maze. The pain was almost unbearable, but it masked the anguish caused by look on Kiera's face, for which he was grateful.

Could it be true that Thor and Kiera were right? What if after all this time there were still people who cared about him even after he had done so much to burn the bridges between himself and those around him? What if love was truly unconditional?

Loki ripped a strip of fabric from his shirt and tied it tightly around his mouth to stop the bleeding. His body would repair itself soon enough, but he could not stand the feeling of the blood gushing from where the needle had torn into his flesh. It was only a matter of time before he would be completely healed and able to speak once more. Loki curled back into the corner, his gaze falling upon the small flame Kiera had left for him. Its warmth filled the whole cell and its light danced serenely against the cold, overpowering everything else.


	14. The Shadow

**Ugh, this chapter took FOREVER to write. I couldn't make it sound good in my head. Also, student teaching is kicking my butt. Sorry for the delay!**

**To prove how much student teaching has taken over my life, no less than four vocabulary words I'm currently teaching made it into this chapter. There is no escape...**

**Anyway, I am so sorry this took so long to get updated. The next chapter may take a while as well. I have never written anything close to action-packed before, so please bear with me. And words of advice would be greatly appreciated. I have loved reading all the reviews and I'm so glad you all are sticking with this story! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters, the rest belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Shadow

The scars were healing though still deep around Loki's mouth. He had wrapped material from his clothing around his face to soak up the blood and hide the gore, but the gashes peeked out from under it reminding Kiera of the horror she had witnessed weeks ago. Without the benefit of his magic he had been unable to heal the wounds. It had pained her so much to watch what had been done to him and even worse to bear witness to the jeers and hisses flooding the palace. Whether or not Loki deserved it, it was truly horrible.

Some scars, she knew, would never heal.

Kiera visited Loki's cell every day, and every day was the same. Loki sat in the darkest corner of his cell, mouth bound, silent. Sometimes she would try to get him to talk to her. Sometimes she would tell him stories or Midgardian fairy tales. Sometimes she would only sit and say nothing at all. Each time she visited, she left a single ball of fire for him as a reminder of how she still felt about him. She hoped that one day he would believe it himself.

The fire was always the same, always warm, always bright. It illuminated every corner of the prison, filling it with a warm glow. Every day, Loki felt the ice encasing his heart melt a little more. Still, he could not speak to her. He could not admit his fault or reveal his guilt. He did not wish to feel that pain again. He loved and hated the flames she gave him. He wanted to deny any feeling that may or may not have been inside him all along. It was so much easier to be empty and callous. Feeling made him weak. But the flames made him strong.

However potent the light of the flames, they failed to illuminate every corner of the prison. One corner remained untouched by their light. Only one shadow lingered, hidden in plain sight…

* * *

Kiera took a deep breath before knocking. She felt small and uncomfortable standing outside Jadef's study. After the terrible things she had said to him, she would not be surprised if he did not answer the door or slammed it in her face. She had seen the hurt on his face, but she was so angry at him when she had confronted him that she could not admit to herself that he truly had not wanted to use her as a pawn. Ashamed, Kiera knocked once more, determined to mend what she had broken.

The door opened slowly. Kiera looked at the floor, unable to face him.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Kiera." Jadef moved aside to let her step into the study. It was much messier than usual with books strewn all over. The table was once again piled high with volumes of books and notes. Several burned-out candles lay about the room.

Jadef sank into a chair. "I did not expect to see you."

Kiera gulped. "I – I'm sorry."

Jadef buried his face in his hands. "No, Kiera. I am the one who should be sorry. Though I had no inkling of Odin's intentions it was wrong of me to hide what I knew from you."

"But, I was awful to you. What were you supposed to do? You couldn't disobey an order from Odin. That would be treason!"

"I betrayed your trust, Kiera. I could have convinced Odin that telling you everything was the best choice, or at least tried to do so. Especially after what happened with Loki…I should have learned."

"You're being way too hard on yourself. You did what you thought was best. Chances were good that I would never find out anyway. If that Fire Demon hadn't broken into the palace and told me what I was, I never would have known and none of this would be happening. Nobody would have cared."

"Something like this always has the potential to happen. If I would have told you - "

" – it would not have changed anything about me." Kiera crossed to Jadef and took his hand. "I'm okay with it now. I mean, now everything makes sense. I can learn to control my power even more now that I know what I am."

"So you are not angry?"

"Not anymore."

Jadef looked at her searchingly. "What exactly did the Fire Demon tell you?"

"Well, he told me that my father had been banished from Muspelheim, concealed his identity, and married my mother, a human. Has that ever happened before?"

"Possibly, though I would guess that such a marriage would be very rare, especially considering the nature of the Fire Demons. Did he say anything else?"

"Then there was all the stuff about why Odin decided to bring me here instead of letting me die. The Fire Demon tried to convince me that you were all in on it."

"Manipulative devils," Jadef muttered.

"I did believe him at first, but the more I let it sink in the more I realized he was only trying to get me to change sides. I think they're planning to go to war against Asgard."

Jadef thought for a moment. "Are you prepared for war should it come?"

"Yes."

"And do you wish to continue with lessons in magic?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jadef stood up suddenly and began searching through the large pile of books on the table. "Odin has received a series of messages from Muspelheim hinting at war as you said. The inhabitants of Muspelheim are extremely dangerous and have power beyond what many in Asgard are prepared to deal with, including the warriors. We may be able to hold them off in a battle scenario for a short amount of time, but I feel that our best hope against them is you."

"Me?"

"Surtur and the Fire Demons are very skilled at manipulation," Jadef said, continuing to rummage through books and sheets of notes. "They have to be, especially considering their power relies on their emotional control. They are very good at twisting words. I was afraid for a moment when you stormed into my study claiming one of their spies had spoken to you that you had joined their side. I am not saying that what Odin did was the right thing, but I am glad you saw through the fog and remained loyal to us. It must have been a very difficult decision after what we put you through."

Kiera smiled. "It wasn't that hard. Once I calmed down it was pretty simple. I couldn't let what happened to Loki happen to me."

Jadef looked across the table at her and grinned. "You have been visiting him?"

Kiera nodded.

"I never doubted your character, Kiera. You are the sort of person who would associate with the very lowest. You have a good heart."

"It's what any decent person would do."

Jadef shook his head. "You and I both know that is not true. How is he?"

"He hasn't said anything. I mean, with what happened during the trial he _couldn't_ talk for a while, but I think he just wants to be left alone."

"Are you going to, then?"

"Am I going to what?"

"Leave him alone?"

Kiera smiled. "Not a chance."

Jadef laughed. "Good girl. Now, help me sort through all of this. We need to find out as much about Muspelheim as we can. I fear war is imminent."

As they talked and sorted through mountains of paper, neither of them noticed a shadow lurking among the shelves of the study's many books…

* * *

"Loki?" Kiera sat outside his cell one day weeks after the trial had taken place. Loki did not even bother to glance her way. He knew she would keep talking regardless of whether or not he appeared to be listening.

"Loki, I know you can hear me, I'm not an idiot." Kiera scooted closer to the bars that separated them. Loki sighed in exasperation.

"You've been sitting in that same spot for weeks. You don't have to talk to me. But could you please move a little closer?"

Loki gave her a scathing look that said _absolutely not._

"I just want to take a look, make sure it's healing."

Loki just curled farther out of sight. She had expressed this wish before. It had to be out of morbid curiosity than actual care. That was what most of the people who came to gawk at him wanted.

"Please? Just to make sure you're alright?"

Loki did not move.

"Loki."

The way she whispered his name made him look up. He could see the hurt in her eyes as much as he tried to ignore it.

"Please."

It took several minutes, but finally, Loki stood up. He walked stiffly to where she sat, muscles aching from being confined to the same position for too long. As he approached her she stood too. She barely reached the top of his chest in height which almost made him laugh. He had forgotten just how small she was.

Kiera reached up timidly to untie the strip of cloth covering the wounds. He flinched at first, not wanting to expose the disfigurement just yet, but then relaxed and let her do it. She let out a small sound when she pulled it away revealing the lesions underneath which had morphed into angry scars. He closed his eyes and began to turn away, embarrassed by his weakness and inability to heal the wounds, when he felt her warm hand on his cheek. She gently traced one of the scars from his upper lip down to his chin. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, her stunning green eyes looking right back at him. She stood up on her toes and softly kissed the places where the thread had done its damage. Loki unconsciously reached through the bars of his cell and pulled her as close as the chains around his wrists would allow. He suddenly realized how starved he was of anything that came close to resembling love. Within a moment, he was kissing her too, forgetting all about his disfigured face. One of his hands made its way to the base of her neck so he could twist his fingers through her long hair. For a little while it was as though nothing, not the threat of war or the bars of a prison, even existed. Everything was as it should be.

Unbeknownst to Loki or Kiera, Sulnir emerged from the shadows of the prison. Swiftly, he followed the labyrinth of turns toward the weapons vault. He had a message to deliver…

* * *

For being such a prized and secured item, the Tesseract was surprisingly easy to steal.

Sulnir arrived in Muspelheim without so much as a struggle. The guards had not even seen him coming. He had always been good at concealing himself, but it was laughably simple to break into the weapons vault and dispose of the guards. If anyone saw them, Sulnir thought with a smirk, they would assume the guards of Asgard were sleeping on the job.

Sulnir's stepped into the cave in which Surtur the ruler of Muspelheim currently resided, casually tucking the glowing blue cube under his arm.

"What have you found out?" a voice boomed from a dark corner of the room.

"The girl has been bred against us," said Sulnir. "Odin has plans to use her as a weapon."

"As I suspected." A hulking figure stepped out of the shadows with red skin and piercing eyes. "You have been monitoring her for over a month, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You are positive the half-breed has taken Asgard's side?"

"Yes, my lord. I have heard her speak of it firsthand."

"And she continues to be trained in fire conjuring?"

"Yes, by the master Jadef, my lord."

Surtur chuckled. "Does she have talent?"

"From what I have seen of her, she could last against only a few of our warriors, but I have not seen her when provoked. I fear she could be as powerful, if not more powerful, than some of our best if the need arises."

"Weaknesses?"

Sulnir sneered. "I can think of one."

Surtur stalked toward Sulnir menacingly. "And what might that be?"

"From what I have observed, she seems to be enamored with the traitor."

"Loki?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And is this infatuation mutual?"

"I am quite certain both the half-breed and the traitor possess feelings for each other. They were not aware they had an audience, my lord. It was not very difficult to deduce."

Surtur paced to the opposite end of the cave, thinking hard. "Just how…enamored is she with him?"

"Enough that I would not be surprised if she were willing to risk her life for him."

Surtur turned and smiled. "Come then. Gather our mightiest warriors. Tonight we march on Asgard."

* * *

Kiera's door opened with a loud bang.

"Loki is speaking to me again."

"THOR!" Kiera threw herself behind her bed. "Learn to knock, please!"

"Are you indecent?"

"Now he asks." Kiera quickly grabbed a tunic she had left on the floor and pulled it over her head before emerging from behind the bed. "You know, you're supposed to ask if a woman is indecent _before_ you enter her room."

"I just came by to congratulate you on whatever technique you used to cause my brother to change his ways. You must teach me how."

Kiera almost spat in his face with laughter. "Somehow I don't think the effect would be quite the same coming from you, Thor."

He cast her a look of pure confusion.

"But Loki's talking to you again? That's great!"

"It is quite a feat. My brother is not one to admit when he has committed a grievance. Perhaps there is hope for him after all."

"I sure hope so."

"And what is a young lady such as yourself doing on such a fine day as this?"

"Lessons," Kiera said with a small groan. Since the day she had spoken with Jadef she felt lessons were the only thing she ever did. "Do you want to come with? I'm sure Jadef wouldn't mind and it would be great to have some company."

"I would be honored to accompany you, Lady Kiera."

"Oh, _Lady_ Kiera? To what do I owe the honor of that title?"

"For being the only person who can control my brother."

Kiera smiled as they made their way toward Jadef's study. Then without warning a blast knocked them off their feet and sent them flying into the wall of the corridor. Rubble and smoke rained down on their heads. Kiera looked up through a hole that had been created in the explosion and saw that the sky appeared to be ablaze.

The Fire Demons had arrived in Asgard. The war had begun.


	15. Weapon

**I cannot even begin to tell you how hard this chapter was to write. For one thing I had like zero time and it's just really hard to write a good action scene that doesn't sound stupid. Props to whoever can do this and make it sound good. (JK Rowling, I now appreciate every battle sequence in the Harry Potter series so much more now.)**

**Anyway, I am SO EPICALLY SORRY about how long it took to post this chapter. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but at this point something just needed to be posted. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer – I only own original characters, the rest belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Weapon

"Kiera!" Thor called out. "Kiera, are you hurt?"

Kiera coughed. "No, I'm okay. You alright?"

"What happened?"

"I think the Fire Demons got impatient."

Thor stood up and extended his hand. A soft whirring sound grew louder until Mjolnir flew into Thor's outstretched palm.

"We must make certain the citizens of Asgard are safe." Thor strode to the window and looked out into the smoke. Kiera stood and peered out beside Thor.

"The palace is surrounded," she said. Out the window stood an army of Fire Demons clouded by billowing smoke and shrouded by a wall of flames.

Kiera turned to see Jadef running down the corridor toward them.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, we're okay," said Kiera. "What do we do?"

"They have the palace completely surrounded. The guards were able to seal all entrances before any of them got inside, but I fear for the people of Asgard. Our best warriors are within the palace walls unable to defend the people."

"So we're stuck in here?"

"Their focus is on Odin. They will undoubtedly try to gain access to the palace. Our barricades will not hold them long.

"Great, we're like sitting ducks."

Thor and Jadef raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Ducks, you know, they're like birds that - "

Another explosion hit, sending them flying.

"The servants!" Kiera cried, standing up hurriedly. "If the Fire Demons get inside they won't stand a chance, they have no training!"

"Niva is gathering the servants together to find a safe place to hide. If all goes well they will be unharmed."

"Where are the rest of the warriors?" Thor asked. "We need a plan of attack!"

"I believe most have gathered in the Great Hall. We should join them."

"House of Odin."

An ominous voice boomed through the halls of the palace. Kiera froze. The voice sent chills up her spine.

"Your actions have threatened Muspelheim and provoked war. Our numbers are great. Your people will perish unless you turn over the Weapon you have created and intend to use against us. Hand her over or your realm will burn."

Kiera's heart sank. She locked eyes with Thor, his eyes narrowed with determination.

"I fear they are referring to you, Kiera."

Kiera nodded.

"Rest assured we will allow no harm to come to you."

"Thor," Kiera took a deep, shuddering breath. "Unless I go out there they'll wipe out Asgard. Thousands of innocent people will die because of me, I have to."

"No," Jadef said quietly. "I believe this is a ploy to force our hand. They are still after Odin and even if they take you they will attack regardless. They mean to weaken our side by taking you, the perceived weapon. But trust me when I say the people of Muspelheim are not men of their words."

"So what do we do then?" Kiera said.

Thor grasped Mjolnir tightly. "We fight."

* * *

Loki awoke to a tremor and a burst of light. He opened his eyes and half crawled to the front of his cell. Bits of rock scattered across the floor and a small hole had been blown into the wall of the prison. Smoke poured in through the hole causing him to gasp and choke. The sound of crackling flames filled his ears.

Smoke filled the room making it difficult to see. If the palace was on fire as it seemed, he had no way of escaping. Everyone would be too preoccupied to remember that he was trapped in the prison, and even if they did nobody would risk their life to save him after what he had done. He tried and failed to magic himself outside the bars of his cell but to no avail. Beginning to panic he tried cutting the chains around his wrists loose on the stone walls of the cell. After several minutes the smoke began to make him dizzy. There was a magical quality about them that was not normal for fire.

It was Muspelheim's fire.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the prison.

"House of Odin. Your actions have threatened Muspelheim and provoked war. Our numbers are great. Your people will perish unless you turn over the Weapon you have created and intend to use against us. Hand her over or your realm will burn."

Kiera was in trouble.

Loki tore off a strip of cloth from his clothing and tied it around his mouth and nose, this time to keep the smoke out of his lungs. He had to find a way out. The crackling flames grew louder signaling their advance toward the palace. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Loki fell away from the bars of the cell and stumbled toward a dim light resting in the very back. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the small ball of fire Kiera had left for him mere hours ago, still slightly ablaze. He feared it would burn his hands, but it was the only hope he had.

Loki's hands enclosed around the flames and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the scorching heat. It never came. He stood up, holding the small fire in his hands. Warmth from the flames quickly spread through his hands to his arms. It reached his chest and spread up to his neck and down his torso until his whole body was filled with the sensation.

Suddenly, a strength he had not felt in a long time coursed through his veins. He opened his eyes sharply. He felt his strength and magic returning like a long forgotten friend. Dropping the flames, he thrust his arms apart, shattering the chains around his wrists easily. He smiled in triumph and closed his eyes once more, willing himself to stand on the other side of the bars that enclosed him. When he opened his eyes again he found himself staring at the empty cell before him that had once been his prison. He turned and broke into a run, flying up the stone staircase out of the prison to face the enemy.

* * *

Kiera, Thor, and Jadef entered the Great Hall to find it in chaos. A dozen or so warriors ran about the room while several guards stood at the massive doors trying desperately to keep the Fire Demons from advancing.

Frigga strode regally toward them. "Kiera, you heard the message?"

"Yes," Kiera replied.

"I must ask you not to give in to their demands."

"That is precisely what I told her," Jadef said.

"If you turn yourself in to them they will only bring further destruction to Asgard. I feel you could be a great asset to us."

"Is that what Odin told you?"

Frigga furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Jadef placed a hand on Kiera's shoulder. "Kiera, this is not the time - "

"They think I'm a weapon Odin created to defeat Muspelheim. He hid the truth from me since the moment I arrived here. I had to find out from one of _them_ that I was a Fire Demon by birth!"

Frigga's eyes opened wide with shock. "Is that why you can conjure fire?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know that."

"Did not know what?" Odin said, appearing behind Frigga.

"You knew all along what I was and you trained me as a pawn against Muspelheim in case this ever happened. Well, guess what? It's not going to work out too well because I'm really not so great at conjuring fire and I'm no match for these guys. Congratulations on your master plan."

"Kiera, I know what this looks like," Odin said sadly. "We did know that Loki was not of Asgard, that part is quite obvious, and we deeply regret keeping the secret of his origins from him. We, as did Jadef, suspected you were of Fire Demon descent, but the purpose for bringing you to Asgard was not to make you a pawn. You clearly did not belong in Midgard and needed help harnessing your power so others did not come to harm from it. You needed the greatest training possible which only Jadef could provide."

"And Loki needed a friend," said Frigga softly.

Kiera blinked.

"I am truly sorry about all of this, Kiera," said Odin. "You never asked for any of this to happen. We only wanted to help you."

Kiera nodded. "Except now they think I _am_ a weapon, so what now?"

"Our best chance is to fight," Odin said. "They greatly outnumber us, but our battle training is unparalleled in the Nine Realms. We should be able to hold them off and force them back to Muspelheim. I know not how they came to possess the Tesseract but we need it to return them from where they came."

"If we open the gates and attack perhaps they will be unprepared to fight," Jadef said. "We can catch them off guard."

"I can stand in front as if we're giving into their demands," said Kiera.

"That way they will be more unprepared," Thor agreed.

"Precisely." Odin strode up the stairs so he was in plain view of the whole room.

"People of Asgard!" Odin's voice filled the Great Hall, blocking out the sound of roaring flames. "The Fire Demons plan to force us into surrender. We will not allow this to happen. We must prepare ourselves to fight. Assume battle formation. Ready your weapons. Asgard will prevail!"

A shout rang up from the warriors and they hurried into their formation. Kiera started forward but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked over and saw Thor who looked worried.

"Please be careful, my friend."

Kiera smiled at him. "Of course. You've got my back, right?"

Thor grinned ruefully and nodded. He let go of Kiera's arm and she slowly made her way to the front lines. When she reached the heavy doors, she turned back to look at Odin and nodded. Odin signaled the guards who began to open the gigantic doors and let the enemy inside.

* * *

Loki's legs ached from running. Being kept in a confined space for a long time had taken its toll. He did not know what the people of Asgard would do if they saw he had escaped so he kept himself concealed as he rushed toward the Great Hall.

He knelt down behind a statue just outside of the grand room and saw the doors to the Hall opening slowly. He glanced around to try to find Kiera and finally his eyes alighted on her. She was standing determinedly in the very front of the room at the mouth of the Great Hall.

She was turning herself in.

Loki thought quickly. If she turned herself in, they would surely kill her. The Fire Demons were without remorse or guilt. His breathing grew faster and he frantically looked around the room for something he could use to protect her. Suddenly, his eyes met Thor's. For a brief second, Thor looked surprised, then concerned.

Loki flicked his eyes obviously toward Kiera as the doors continued to open, willing Thor to understand his question. Thor glanced to Kiera before turning back to Loki in understanding and shaking his head.

Loki sighed with relief that quickly turned to fear. He peered from behind the statue as the doors finished opening revealing an army of Fire Demons cloaked in flames. He quickly recognized Surtur, the ruler of the Fire Demons in the front of the group. He was smiling at Kiera in a way that made Loki want to tear him limb from limb.

"This is your Weapon, Odin?" bellowed Surtur mockingly. The Fire Demons laughed.

"Our understanding is once you take her you will leave this place." Odin's voice boomed from the back of the Great Hall. "Are we in agreement?"

Surtur's smile grew and he took a step forward. "Of course, Allfather."

A roar erupted in the Hall and the Warriors took off running toward the army. Surtur's smile vanished in an instant. Loki saw Kiera duck out of the way and run to the back of the group. She had only had a small number of years of magic lessons and a couple of weeks to train for battle. He feared she would not stand a chance.

Flames reared to life, twisting throughout the room and engulfing several warriors who did their best to fight them off. Loki saw Mjolnir fly at the front lines, knocking dozens of Fire Demons to the ground in one go before returning to Thor's hand. Sif and the Warriors Three had engaged a large group of Fire Demons just inside the doors of the Great Hall. Odin's staff was more than a match for a few who had made their way farther into the room. Kiera crouched in a corner sending occasional jets of fire toward the adversaries. They looked weaker than her normal magic – perhaps fear was inhibiting her power.

Loki's eyes settled on the Tesseract nestled in the hands of one of the Fire Demon's hands. His mind raced. Then, determined, he made his way into the throng. Using the chaos as concealment he wound his way through the battleground until he came upon Kiera. He leaned close and touched her shoulder. Kiera was startled until she saw who it was.

"Loki, how did you – ?"

"Do not move," he whispered.

"What?"

"You must not move. Not at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Without hesitating, fearing he would lose his nerve, Loki swept Kiera to her feet in one swift motion. He twisted her around so her back was pressed against him, turned to face the front of the Hall, and pressed an icy dagger to her throat.


	16. A Bargaining Chip

**UGH this was SO BEYOND DIFFICULT to write! I am so sorry for the delay (again). However, the chapter after this one will be the conclusion of my first ever story! I'm glad you guys have been reading and reviewing and sticking with this thing until the end. Thanks! **

**I hope the last cliffhanger didn't make you too angry…Please don't get too mad at me for this one either…**

**Disclaimer – I only own original characters, the rest belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – A Bargaining Chip

Kiera froze as she felt the cold dagger pressing against her skin. Her body became rigid and tense. She remembered seeing people held at knifepoint like this in the movies and always thinking they looked too panicked and were overacting. Now she understood.

_What was Loki doing?_

"Surtur," Loki spoke, loudly enough for the leader of the Fire Demons to hear. As people slowly realized what was happening they stopped fighting and stared as if in a trance. Thor's face held a look of pure shock.

Surtur, who had been fighting a small group of warriors with flames that snaked around the room like tentacles swept his hands in a smooth motion across his chest to abate them. When he saw who had spoken he grinned.

"The traitor."

Surtur sauntered slowly toward Kiera and Loki, his eyes flashing as if on fire.

"I was informed by my warriors that you had feelings for this half-breed."

Kiera heard Loki chuckle behind her. "I needed a way out of prison. This one is very trusting."

Loki's voice was coarse and raspy from disuse, but it made Kiera's hair stand up on the back of her neck that much more. She glanced around the room as all eyes looked back at her. Frigga's hand covered her mouth in horror. Jadef's mouth was agape as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly as his face contorted into rage.

Surtur smiled. "And what makes you think I would trust a master of deceit?"

"I am not asking you to trust me."

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

Loki paused for just a moment. "I plan to arrange a truce."

Surtur stopped walking, looked at Loki for a minute, and laughed. Soon all of the Fire Demons joined in so the Great Hall rang with deep laughter.

"Why would anyone agree to a truce with you after all you did to devastate the Nine Realms?" Surtur demanded. "You who sought to destroy the Jotuns out of spite and who brought destruction upon Midgard? You do know your woman there is of Midgard, do you not? If you did love her why would you seek to harm her people?"

"You may have noticed that I am prepared to kill her," Loki rasped. "I feel that negates your argument."

"Why then, by all means, kill her," Surtur replied. "It would rid Odin of his precious secret Weapon and I would then be free to take your realm by force. And you were supposed to be intelligent, Laufeyson."

"Ah, but you are forgetting one very important thing, Demon," Loki said slyly.

"I am forgetting nothing. Without the half-breed, Asgard is as good as mine."

Kiera stood stock still. Loki's warning stuck in her brain and she did not move a muscle. Terrified, she watched as Loki, the man she thought loved her, bargained with her life, toyed with it. Had it all been an elaborate trick? Had she fallen for one of the god of mischief's ploys? How could she have been so naïve, so stupid?

Out of the corner of her eye, Kiera noticed movement. She saw Thor bounding toward where Loki held her, raising Mjolnir in the air.

"Thor, do you think it wise to attack me right now?" Loki asked calmly.

Thor stopped mid-lunge and after considering for a moment lowered Mjolnir to his side. He stepped forward toward his brother.

"Should you come any closer I shall be forced to kill her, Thor."

Thor halted his steps. "Brother, what are you playing at?"

"I believe I have already made my position quite clear," Loki said. "I plan to reason with our enemies."

"By negotiating with Kiera's life?"

"If necessary, yes."

Thor's eyes widened and he took a step back in shock. "Brother - "

"Enough, Thor."

Thor opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, speechless.

Loki continued. "You seem to have forgotten your own legends, Surtur. The tale is known throughout the Nine Realms. It seems a Fire Demon must kill the half-breed in order to gain power, and I currently hold the knife to her throat."

Kiera cringed when he called her half-breed.

Surtur's smile melted from his face. "You propose a bargain then?"

"What else?"

Surtur walked forward until he was only a few feet away from where Kiera stood. Her heart began to beat faster.

"I will hand the half-breed over to you if you give me the Tesseract."

The Fire Demons burst into laughter once again, the sound piercing Kiera's ears. She felt so stupid for ever trusting Loki. She had known all along he was called the god of mischief, but had naively fallen for him anyway. All this time she had thought it was Odin that had planned to use her as a bargaining chip when all the while she should have been worried about Loki. If he had not been holding a dagger to her throat she would have kicked herself. Or punched him in the face.

"You would have us give the Tesseract to you, Laufeyson, in exchange for her?" Surtur scoffed.

"If you do not take her now she will either remain a threat to your people or I will prevent you from gaining the power you crave that was shown to you through the prophecy," Loki explained calmly. "However, if you do decide to adhere to my bargain, you would find yourself in the possession of Asgard's weapon. She could be a wonderful asset to your army. I have seen her work myself."

"She is an ally of the House of Odin. You are naïve to think she would switch allegiances so easily."

"Then kill her if you must," Loki snarled, his words cutting into Kiera like a sword. "I only ask for the Tesseract. I have made many enemies of late and I would like to be rid of them sooner rather than later."

Kiera thought quickly. She was to be killed either by Surtur's hand or Loki's. She was not going to stand around and wait. She needed to catch Loki off guard…

"I will never let the likes of you possess the Tesseract. You would only wait and inflict harm upon our race when we are unprepared. Such is your nature."

"Then you force me to take the Tesseract by force."

"With what army? You are vastly outnumbered, Laufeyson."

Kiera decided this was as good of a time as any. She jerked her arm to knock the dagger from Loki's hand and whirled to face him only to see his form flicker for a moment before disappearing. Kiera's eyes widened with shock.

He had been using a double.

She turned quickly and saw Surtur's stunned and furious face. Behind him, she noticed the real Loki, fingertips outstretched from behind a tapestry reaching for the Tesseract. Suddenly, it all made sense. He had told her not to move so she would not give away that he was going after the Tesseract.

The Tesseract was the real bargaining chip. She was merely the distraction.

Surtur followed Kiera's eyes. Just as Loki's hand grasped the Tesseract, Surtur sent a jet of blazing red fire straight at him, knocking him off his feet. Before Loki could stand, Surtur outstretched his other hand, sending another stream of flames which wrapped itself snakelike around Loki. Kiera watched in horror as Surtur pulled the blaze closer until Loki, bound by flames, was floating in the air mere feet away from them.

Kiera looked up at Loki, struggling to no avail to get free. His eyes met hers for only a moment before his face twisted in agony.

Surtur smirked. "It has always fascinated me, Kiera, the effect our power has upon Jotun blood."

He sent another stream of fire at Loki which twisted around him more tightly and caused him to cry out in pain.

"It seems," Surtur snarled, "fire has a certain effect on Jotuns that is unlike any other race. It must be due to their desire to reside in the cold and ice. They cannot bear to be touched by the flames of our people."

Another burst of fire surged through Surtur's hand. Loki's excruciating screams echoed throughout the hall.

"The god of mischief is correct about the prophecy," Surtur continued. "If a so-called 'Fire Demon' kills the half-breed we will gain ultimate power. However, if what the traitor says about your power is true, I feel you could be better utilized as an ally."

"If you think I would ever fight with you, you're insane," Kiera replied.

Another burst of flames shot at Loki, who looked as if he were ready to pass out from the pain. Kiera winced at the sound of his rasped breathing.

Surtur smiled. "I am certain you see where I am going with this."

Kiera looked back and forth from Surtur to Loki. Perhaps if she joined their side she could find a way to escape. She seriously doubted that possibility and her hopes were quickly dashed. But she could not let them continue to torture Loki like this. She took a deep breath and began to reply.

"No." Kiera could barely hear Loki speak.

Kiera looked up at him. "Loki, I have no choice here."

"No…you don't…understand…" Loki winced in pain.

"Enough," Surtur growled.

"Kiera…your fire…it's more powerful than theirs…"

"Loki, what are you talking about?"

"Hold your tongue, Laufeyson," Surtur bellowed shooting more scarlet flames at Loki. He winced but continued.

"Remember lessons…Jadef said…love…"

"Kiera!" She turned to see Jadef bounding toward them. "Loki is right! That is why your magic is more powerful than theirs! Use it now!"

"I can't!"

"Swear your allegiance to me or I will kill him now!"

Suddenly, Kiera understood. In all of her lessons she had learned about magic controlled by emotions. Jadef had taught her that most magic was controlled through rage and anger. But hers – hers was different…

Could this possible work?

She looked up at Loki and felt the familiar tingle in her fingers. In a matter of seconds, her hands were blazing. Without even pausing to consider or wait for Surtur to follow through with his threat, she sent a jet of fire straight for his chest.

Surtur stumbled backward as the flames hit him full force. The spell on Loki broke and he fell to the ground in a heap. Before he could recover, Kiera sent another ball of fire at Surtur, knocking him to the ground. Then she dropped to her knees beside Loki.

"Loki, oh my – are you alright?"

Loki was on his back, coughing and writing in pain.

"What on earth were you doing?"

"Kiera," Loki rasped. "You - "

Suddenly, Kiera was blasted off her feet and thrown backward. She struggled to get up quickly but saw Surtur preparing to deliver another blow. She braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. A jet of fire sped toward her.

Out of nowhere, Thor appeared and knocked the fire back at Surtur who ducked to avoid it. The other Fire Demons got wise and flanked Surtur on either side.

Thor grabbed Loki's hand and helped him up. Then he turned to Kiera. "Our warriors cannot match their men. I do not know how much more we can take. You are our only hope against them."

"What? I can't beat them all by myself."

"Yes you can, Kiera," Loki said, doubled over and clutching his stomach. Kiera noticed raw skin on his cheek and his armor was smoking from where he had been burned.

"What if I fail?"

"You will not fail. We have your back."

Kiera almost laughed. "I told you you sound really stupid when you try to talk like me."

Loki smiled. Feeling suddenly brave with him and Thor behind her, Kiera turned to face Surtur and his army.

"It seems you have made the choice to be killed."

"Actually, I've made the choice to kick your butt out of Asgard."

"It is truly a pity. You would have liked Muspelheim."

Kiera smiled. "Well, it's too bad I won't get to see it then."

"This is the day the prophecy will come true when I destroy the half-breed."

"That's where you're wrong, man," Kiera said. "First, I'm not a _half-breed_, I'm Asgardian. Second, by the end of this you're never going to want to mess with this realm again."

Surtur had had enough. He threw a ball of fire straight at Kiera's face and she did not have time to duck. Loki tackled Kiera to the ground while Thor knocked the fireball out of the way with Mjolnir. Kiera and Loki stood up just in time to see three Fire Demons charging straight at them. Loki quickly threw daggers at them, hitting two of them in the throat. The third sidestepped the last dagger and hurled himself at Kiera. Kiera concentrated and launched a fireball at him, knocking him to the ground.

Kiera seized the opportunity to assess the battle. She saw Sif across the room nursing a severe burn on her left shoulder as she fought several Fire Demons at once. Thor was knocking fireballs rapidly at the advancing Demon army. Jadef looked masterful as he took on a squadron of close to ten Demons at once. Odin and Frigga fought side by side but their odds were not looking good. If she could generate enough fire to drive the entire army back, maybe they would have a chance…

"Loki, Thor," Kiera said, turning to face them. "Go get the Tesseract."

"What are you going to do?" said Thor.

"Just go, okay? I'll handle things over here."

"I will stay with you," Loki said.

"No, go with Thor. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I am not going to leave you here to - "

"Please go, for me, okay?"

Loki looked at her with concern in his eyes. He took her face in his hands, gently kissed her forehead, and turned to follow Thor toward the Tesseract.

Kiera blasted another Fire Demon out of the way. She stood still and closed her eyes, willing her fire to be extra powerful. She was scared, but determined. Kiera felt her hands tingling and concentrated hard on Loki's face right before he kissed her. Suddenly her hands were filled with a power she had never felt before. This time, her power came from more than just love. This was life or death – the lives of the only people who had ever cared about her were at stake.

Kiera threw her arms forward and energy the likes of which she had never felt before surged from her fingers. Bright yellow flames coursed through the hall. Kiera could not see or hear anything but the crackling of the fire bursting from her fingertips toward the advancing Fire Demon army. She could only hope it was enough…

* * *

Loki stumbled behind Thor as they weaved their way toward the Tesseract. Loki's magic was suffering terribly after being tortured by Surtur, and he relied on Thor to deflect any wayward flames that came their way. Occasionally, he threw a dagger at a passing Fire Demon, but his aim was not on point. He tasted raw flesh from a burn on his face but ignored it, determined to get the Tesseract and end the battle.

They dodged a ball of fire by ducking behind a statue in the hall. As Loki peered out from behind it he could see a group of Fire Demons guarding the Tesseract. They were fighting Hogun and Fandral who looked worn but determined. Across the hall the battle raged. Loki looked around anxiously for Kiera, fearing the worst. He tried to remind himself that if something had happened to her he would know by now.

"How will we get the Tesseract?" Thor questioned, watching as Fandral skillfully blocked a blast with the hilt of his sword.

"The warriors are providing quite a distraction," replied Loki. "If we conceal ourselves until we are behind them, we could sneak in, take the Tesseract, and use it to cast the Demons out of Asgard."

"I like this plan, Loki," Thor said. "But how do I know this is truly your intention? You have double-crossed me several times in a very short period of time."

Loki would have laughed if the situation had not been so dire. "I assure you, _Brother_, that my intentions are for Kiera's good and for the good of Asgard."

Thor smiled and placed a hand on Loki's cheek. "Then let us purge this army from our realm, Brother."

Loki and Thor emerged from behind the statue when they were suddenly blinded by a flash of bright yellow light. Loki shielded his eyes and tried to see where the light was coming from. Suddenly, the hall was filled with a blazing yellow fire that seemed to dance about the room. Loki turned to see the Demons falling back, covering their faces with their arms and crying out in pain. The Fire Demons holding the Tesseract dropped it to the floor to protect themselves from this new fire.

"Thor, the Tesseract!" he shouted.

As Thor leaped forward to reclaim the Tesseract, Loki scanned the room until he laid eyes on Kiera. She was glowing with a brilliant power he had never seen from her before. Every inch of her skin shimmered with a golden radiance as flames poured out of her fingertips, reaching every inch of the room. Loki could feel its warmth, but unlike Surtur's fire it did not harm him. He gazed at Kiera for a moment forgetting that he was in the midst of battle. She had never looked more beautiful.

Thor rushed up to him. "Loki, we must send the army back to Muspelheim!"

"I know, let me think." Loki's eyes flickered back and forth from Kiera to the Tesseract. He then noticed a wayward flame shooting rapidly toward them.

"Thor, quickly! Throw me the Tesseract!"

Thor tossed the Tesseract to Loki who quickly took hold of it and held it in front of him. Without a moment to spare, the burst of flames missed Loki and instead ricocheted off the Tesseract at the staggering Fire Demon army.

Yells and screams erupted from the forces and the army was thrown backward. The Tesseract's power almost blasted Loki off his feet, but Thor rushed behind him to help brace against the force. Loki noticed that the Fire Demon army was not only retreating, but they were disappearing. The Tesseract's power, spread by Kiera's fire, was driving the Demons back to Muspelheim. A final surge of yellow combined with the power of the Tesseract and the army was gone.

A cry of triumph rose from the Asgardians as they looked upon the now mostly empty hall. Loki took no notice as he dropped the Tesseract and ran in the direction of where he had last seen Kiera. He reached the spot where she had been but she was nowhere to be found. Frantically, he looked around until his gaze stumbled upon a form resting on the stairs behind where Kiera had been standing only moments before. Loki walked as if in a trance toward the figure – long blonde hair covering a lifeless face…


	17. Family

**Well, here it is! The final chapter of my first ever complete story! I'm so excited that I finally finished one, you have no idea. So sorry about the wait, I'm in the middle of the toughest stretch of student teaching and it is BRUTAL, so I had no time to write. Thank you so much for reading – it means the world to me. Really. Let me know what you think of the finished product! I would really appreciate your overall impression. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters – the rest belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Family

_No._

That one word filled Loki's mind as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. The lifeless body could not belong to Kiera. He had to be dreaming. Delusional. Anything. But this could not be real. She could not be dead.

_No. No. No no no no no…_

He stumbled to her side. His hand shook as he swept her radiant blonde hair from her face. Her cheeks were pale – too pale even for her. Her eyes were closed and peaceful. He could tell at once that she was not breathing.

Loki took one of Kiera's tiny hands in his. Her hand was impossibly cold. Looking more closely, he could see black scorch marks on each one of her fingers.

He sat for what seemed an eternity, unable to move, forgetting to breathe. He sensed movement next to him, breaking his trance. Thor knelt beside him, a somber look upon his face.

"Kiera," Loki whispered, hoping against hope that the utterance of her name would bring her back, but she remained still.

"Kiera," he said it louder this time. Perhaps she could not hear him. He took her face between his hands. "Kiera, please."

"Brother," Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Kiera," Loki was angry now. "This is not a joke. Nobody is laughing. Get up." Loki grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to shake her awake. "This is not funny, wake up! Are you listening to me, Kiera? WAKE UP!"

Loki scooped Kiera's lifeless body into his arms and clutched her to his chest. He pressed her cold forehead against his and choked on a sob. He felt Thor's arm supporting him and let his tears flow freely.

The warriors in the hall stood frozen in place, some watching the scene unfold in horror, others looking at their boots and trying to make sense of what had happened. A tear slid down Frigga's cheek as she clung to Odin. Sif and the Warrior's Three stood in a group, their weapons hanging limp at their sides.

Loki reached up and ran his fingers through Kiera's blonde hair, willing it all to be a dream. He would wake up before the war, even before he had discovered he was a Frost Giant. None of it was real. It could not be real.

He turned to Thor, pleading with him to make what was in front of him make sense. Thor shook his head to say what words could not.

Loki closed his eyes, resolved to his new reality. He cupped Kiera's face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you."

Loki exhaled deeply, accepting. An immense sorrow and disbelief welled up in his chest. The anger and grief built. His face felt hot. Even Kiera's face felt hot…

Suddenly, Loki's eyes snapped open. He looked down at his hands, which were experiencing an intense tingling sensation. Kiera's face was glowing a brilliant yellow between Loki's hands, getting brighter and brighter by the second. Loki stared, not daring to believe what was happening, not daring to hope. Finally, the glow in Kiera's face subsided.

"Kiera?" Loki stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Kiera?"

Kiera's eyes fluttered open.

Loki sat stunned for a moment before realizing Kiera was alive. She closed her eyes again and winced in pain. When she opened her eyes again, a tear fell from her eyes.

"I love you too."

Loki wrapped her up in a firm embrace. He could hear the shouts and applause that rang through the hall as the warriors realized what was happening. He pulled back and looked down at her to make sure he was not imagining this. She looked right back at him, beaming. Loki placed his hand behind her neck, pulled her in close, and kissed her, earning an appreciative whoop from the Warriors Three. He felt Kiera's fingers reach up and run through his hair, causing him to kiss her more passionately, not caring that dozens of people were watching.

Suddenly, a loud bang rocked the hall. For a moment, Loki feared that the Fire Demons had somehow returned. Then he noticed a newly-ablaze tapestry engulfed in yellow flames.

He looked down at Kiera, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Kiera said. "I just saved all your butts and one more fire won't kill anyone. And you! You were going to slit my throat!"

"Now, now, I was merely diverting Surtur's attention from the Tesseract. You are quite distracting, you know."

"Still, you could have told me," Kiera replied. "All you told me was not to move! How stupid are you?"

"I wanted your reaction to be genuine to add credibility to my plan," Loki said. "I am sorry if I frightened you."

"_Frightened_ me?" Kiera laughed. "Try terrified the living snot out of me." She winced again, and flexed her hands. When she saw the state they were in and the black marks that covered them her eyes widened in shock.

Thor stood up. "Come, we must get her to a healer." He grasped Loki's hand, helping him to his feet, and Loki smoothly swept Kiera into his arms. The three of them made their way toward the infirmary, Loki carrying Kiera, as the thunderous applause of the warriors echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

Days later, Kiera walked through the corridors toward Jadef's study. Her hands were wrapped in bandages that had to be replaced frequently because she kept accidentally setting them on fire. Everywhere she went people looked upon her with appreciation and respect, something she did not expect and was not used to. Being a servant from Midgard had never made her well noticed, much less admired by the people of the court. They had heard of her abilities, but had never seen them in action like they had during the battle. Kiera found she enjoyed her new fame, but preferred the quiet life. She had trouble finding time to herself and jumped at any chance she got to hang out with Thor or spend quality time with Loki.

Kiera arrived at the study and knocked. She heard shuffling and what sounded suspiciously like a stack of books falling to the ground before the door opened.

"Kiera!" Jadef said. "It is good to see you out and about."

Kiera laughed. "Yeah, the healers did a great job."

"Come in, please." Jadef stepped back to allow her inside.

Kiera stepped inside and flopped down on a chair. "So, Jadef, you have some explaining to do."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do." Kiera folded her arms across her chest and winced as she accidentally hit one of her injured hands on the arm of the chair. "Did you know all along?"

"Did I know what?"

"That my fire was more powerful than a normal Fire Demon?"

Jadef sighed. "As always, I…"

"…had your suspicions," Kiera finished for him. "But what made you so confident about that? Everyone could have been killed if you were wrong and my fire didn't work."

"That is true," Jadef replied. "But I believe Loki saw it before I did. We all knew that your power is driven by love. The Fire Demons use hatred and anger to fuel their power."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how you knew my power would be greater than hundreds of Fire Demons."

Jadef sat in a chair across from Kiera. "Ever since you arrived in Asgard I could tell there was something different about you. We all could, to be honest. You came from such oppression and adversity. Most people would fall prey to their circumstances and emerge bitter individuals. But you…you emerged hopeful for something better. All you wanted was to be loved. This shows enormous strength. That was my first indication that there was something special about you.

"Then, I saw what you could do with your fire. That was when I knew you were more than strong. Powers fueled by love are much more easily controlled than the negative emotions. You just needed some refinement. You did not have much time, but you were forced to step up when it mattered most. As horrible as it was when Surtur was torturing Loki, I think it was exactly the push you needed to truly manifest your power. It was driven by love, but specifically, it was driven by love for Loki."

Kiera blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my goodness…"

"Please do not be embarrassed. It was your love for Loki that saved Asgard."

Kiera looked at him, still slightly embarrassed, but understanding.

"How are your hands?"

Kiera looked down at her bandage-covered hands. "They're okay. I think they're healing. Just as long as the Demons don't come back any time soon we should be good."

She unwrapped the bandage on her left hand clumsily. She pulled back the bandage and showed Jadef her still blackened fingertips. "Why did this happen?"

"My theory is this," Jadef replied, taking her burned hand in his own. "You are half Fire Demon and half a mortal human. The power you exhibited in the great hall was more than you have ever shown in your lessons. I think your humanity could not handle the immense power of your fire in that moment."

"Will it heal?"

"It seems so. Have you been able to produce fire since the battle?"

Kiera smirked. "I keep accidentally burning the bandages off. The healers have redressed my hands almost fourteen times."

Jadef smiled. "You have been spending much time with Loki then?"

Kiera laughed. "You know way too much about my personal life for your own good."

"Ah, but you are involved with an Asgardian prince," Jadef replied. "Your personal life is no longer secret."

Kiera stood up and made her way to the door. She reached for the handle and hesitated.

"Jadef?"

"Yes, Kiera?"

Kiera turned around to face him. "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I never would have been able to do any of that. You're…like family to me."

Jadef crossed the room and wrapped Kiera into a tight embrace.

* * *

Kiera was sorting through her books a few days later when a knock on the door startled her out of her trance.

"Who is it?" Kiera shouted, setting a book on her bookshelf. "Is that you, Thor?"

"Do not be silly, Kiera," Loki said, opening the door. "Thor never knocks."

Kiera sat up, her heart beating a little faster. "Well, don't wait for me to say you can come in or anything."

Loki smirked. "You mind?"

Kiera laughed. "No. What did Odin say?"

"He told me my actions during the war were enough to pardon me of my past transgressions."

"So, you're…"

"He will keep a close eye on me, of course, but I am no longer a criminal."

"Loki, that's great!"

"I cannot speak for how the people of Asgard will treat me."

"They'll be fine. Just give it some time."

Loki crossed over to where she stood by the bookshelf. "How are your hands?"

"They're almost healed. Here." She started to unwrap the bandage from around her left hand. Loki took her hand in his, sending a shiver up her spine from where his cold skin touched hers. He gently removed the bandage from around her hand.

"See?" Kiera said, showing him her hand. "The scorch marks are almost gone."

Loki touched the tender pink flesh where her skin had healed. They looked much better, but a little blackness remained around her fingernails, reminding them both of their ordeal during the battle in the Great Hall.

"How are you faring?" said Loki. He gently touched her fingertips as if he was trying to rub away the black.

Kiera shrugged. "I don't know." She paused, not knowing what to say.

"Hey," Loki took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes. "What troubles you?"

"I…" Kiera took a deep breath. "I talked with Jadef a few days ago. He said I was only able to produce that level of magic because of you."

Loki looked puzzled. "Why is this worrisome to you?"

"It's not…" Kiera walked over to her bed and sat down. "I don't know. I guess it's just…I never thought anyone could love me. But you and Thor and Jadef and Niva…you're all so nice to me and even when everyone found out I was a Fire Demon that didn't change anything."

"What are you trying to say, Kiera?" Loki said, following her and sitting down beside her.

"What makes me so worth your love? Any of you? What makes me deserve it?"

Loki's eyes softened. "Any person who does not love you has no idea what they are missing."

He leaned over and kissed her. It was startling at first, but it only took a matter of moments for Kiera to relax and kiss him back. She shivered when his cold hand found the back of her neck. She wrapped her fingers in his black hair as the kiss got more passionate. She had to focus very hard not to set his hair on fire.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Kiera tried to break away and pretend nothing had happened, but Loki kept her close.

"Brother, you truly need to learn the art of knocking." Loki said, his hand still holding the back of Kiera's neck.

Thor ignored him. "I have come to see if the lady is faring well." He shot a smile at Kiera.

"I'm fine, Thor," Kiera said, giggling in embarrassment.

Thor sat down on the bed on the other side of Kiera, completely ignoring the look Loki was giving him.

"Everyone is talking about your prowess during the war, Kiera," Thor bellowed.

"Thor…" Loki said.

"They say your power rivals that of Mjolnir or any other great weapon of Asgard."

"Thor…"

"You must join the Warriors Three and lady Sif and me for dueling practice."

"THOR!"

Thor looked at Loki, puzzled by his outburst.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Take a hint."

Thor looked back and forth between Loki and Kiera. Finally, Kiera saw a light bulb flick on in his mind.

"I apologize. Please resume whatever it is you were doing." He got up to leave.

Kiera fought the massive urge to laugh.

"Thanks for everything, Thor," Kiera said. "I mean, without you and Loki going to take back the Tesseract, we might not have made it out of that one."

Thor nodded. "It has been my genuine pleasure to get to know you."

The door closed. Kiera locked eyes with Loki and the two of them burst out laughing.

"I think Thor might be even more awkward than me," Kiera giggled.

Loki smiled and gently stroked his thumb against Kiera's chin. "I thought he would never leave."

Kiera laughed harder.

"No, I mean I really did not think he would ever leave."

"Give him a break, Loki," Kiera said.

"You know I cannot do that while you are here."

"So, you like me?"

"So much more than that."

Loki leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her close. Kiera was filled with warmth and hardly believed her luck. She had Jadef and Niva, two people who genuinely cared for her. Thor had become the brother she never had. And of course, she had Loki. Sitting there, kissing him, feeling his arm around her waist and his lips against hers, Kiera knew that she had finally found a place where she belonged. She had found her family.

The End


End file.
